Sweet Poison
by RamenFruitCup
Summary: Pinkie Pie sets out on a journey to find love, but will she be prepared for what's to come? Meanwhile Twilight's having her own issues with romance. Will the 6 ponies find what they've been searching for? Or will the darkness get the better of them?
1. Chapter 1

"Peep."

A small deep whisper echoes through the secluded Everfree forest as a couple of someponies dared walk towards the dangerous path.

"Peep!"

The noise starts to louden and get angrier as the one pony jumps of fright.

"Oh gosh sugar cube, you jumped higher than a squirrel getting chased by a cat," said the blonde apple pony. She looked around before de-gripping the jewel obsessed fashion pony off her backside.

The purple maned pony settled down before thinking of a reasonable excuse to tell her good old friend and secret lover Applejack, just why she jumped so high. "W..ell you should be more pro..tective, yeah that's it. Then perhaps a true lady like myself wouldn't get frightened so easily. Hmph."

Applejack couldn't believe what she was hearing, from little miss gem herself. She thought about it for a few seconds before laughing. Rarity could not help but join into the laughing joy of her sweet country somepony. She just had to attempt to speak first and try to erase her wrong words.

"Oh dear, I surely am horrible, aren't I? I am terribly sorry for being so rude, my love."

Rarity walked over to a smiling Applejack and nuzzled into her neck.

The redness on the blondes face said it all, Rarity was forgiven. The two ponies kissed before getting back on their path.

"Please explain to me again why we're on this mission into danger, there could be monsters! Bugs! Mud!" Rarity shouts, attempting to stop AJ from her destination.

AJ turned around and gave Ms. Prissy 'the look' before walking on.

"Darlin, if I must repeat, we're going into the forest to get some cranberry vines. Poor ol' big Macintosh hasn't been able to do much recently, on a count of he's terribly sick. For some reason ever since he was a colt, that boy only ever got better eating cranberry vines. I just goonblappin don't get it. And you did not want me to go in alone, so oh well here we are, I reckon."

Rarity, walking a few steps behind her just sighed and followed quietly.

A pink figure ran through the bushes at high speed ready to attack its unsuspecting victims when it realized who was seen in the forest touching hooves.

The pink bushy haired pony whispered to herself as her malicious eyebrow twitches.

"Gasp! I knew it. They really are all gushy and ro..ro..manis? Romaroni? Yeah I think that's it. How dare they not tell me, they'll pay for this. Muahaha, or my names not Pinkamena Diane Pie."

The two ponies walked for a good hour before they found the luscious cranberry vines of the Evergreen, but while the lovers seem hyped and ready to scram, the pinkster is all but prepared to stop stalking them.

"PEEP!"

Rarity is already shaking under AJ as the noise gets louder and higher pitched. They start to back up before trapping themselves near the poisoned leaves of ivy. AJ has no choice, she must protect her love.

snarly growls echo and get closer as AJ tries to be the brave defender. "Come out from hiding you chicken, I bucked trees bigger then you. yah hear?!

A dark figure jumps through the air and tackles the ginger blonde screaming 'peep'

"SURPRISE!" The pink pony blows a party horn and prances around cheerfully. "I got you, I did it, I did it, yaa—y"

Suddenly a hard body slammed into the pink pony's side causing her to fly right into a tree. Huffing and puffing, it was none other than Rarity herself.

"You evil thing you! PINKIE PIE? How dare you? I repeat, HOW DARE YOU?" Rarity runs over to AJ and helps her up off the ground.

Applejack brushed off before responding to this whole confusing mess, "Rar its okay, Pinkie here was..well just being her loony self. Pinkie I hope yah learn somethin' or two about sneakin' up on us folk."

The shaken up Pinkie gets up and limps over to her friends, "goodness.. Rarity, Applejack, I never meant any harmydoos. Please let me make it up to you guys, OH I know! I have the perfect thing! We can have a…"

Rarity cut off her sentence with a fuming temper "NO! NO parties, No cake, No dancing, NO PINKIELOOSA!" The jeweled mare walked away before she'd say anything else hurtful towards the overly sensitive earth pony.

Applejack looked at Pinkie with an apologetic look before running after her somepony,

"Rargem, please. I get she scared the jeepers out of us and all that hooey but she's still our friend. I say we go cool yah down in the spa before apologizing to Ms. sillypie. Relaxin' is yer middle name and all that."

Rarity thought this over for a minute, thinking how nice the warm water and the soothing bubbles would be for her skin, her true happy place. Totally relaxed and at ease with the world, and then she saw the pink menace running towards them. With her good bubbly feeling gone, she wasn't a happy pony. Speeding down the path out of the forest, Pinkie catches up to her friends and attempts to get Rarity to forgive her. With all of her jumping up and down trying to get attention, Pinkie gets to speak.

"Oh please oh please oh PLEAAAASE fashion pony of ponyville, will you forgive me? Pinkie pie for the awful wrongs I have done. I adore you and Applejack together and well why is it a secret? Anyway I won't stop, ever. Till I gain your trust back! A friend's trust is the most important thing In the worrrrrllddd. We're best friends, you should scare me! OH NO! I'm scared! Hahahahaha weeeee! Please oh please love Pinkie pie, Come on everypony smile smile smile…(and Pinkie goes on)

Rarity's patience withers as she watches the pink ball of energy bounce up and down babbling about apologies and something of that sort. _'why can't she ever just sit still, it's like I'm watching a bouncing ball that never ends. Well then, Ms. Rargem. You must tell her that enough is enough, you will no longer allow this.'_

"Pinkie Darling, You may stop this annoying hyperness at once, You know that I deeply care for you and all of your…talents. But there is a line hun and I believe you crossed it. Look at the mud on my hooves? Take a peek at Applejack, you made us frighten for our lives darling. Is there any part of you that yearns to love? To feel another's emotion before causing such stress on the beating heart? A heart Pinkie, a simple blood flowing organ that's attached to your brain for feelings like love! I personally do not think you have such a thing in your silly head. I advise you to go out and get one, and quit messing with ours! Good bye" Rarity storms off in a hurry, a hurry to escape her words, an hurry to escape her friend, and a hurry to escape herself.

Pinkies face had dropped, her legs no longer hopping, for once in her life she felt speechless. The cake loving pony's eyes started to tear as she sniffed and sat down frozen _'I….have…no heart….?'_

Applejack was lost, should she stick by her lover? She did have a point about Pinkie going too far, but in no way was their friend heartless. AJ turned to lay a hoof on her bushy haired friend, but as she stepped forward, Pinkie spoke.

"Go to her AJ, she's your somepony, that's something Ms. Pinkamena will never ha..ve."

Pinkie got up and started to sprint away from all this. From her tears, from her worst nightmare, and from one of her best friends who she'd hope could forgive her. Would she ever find that special somepony to make her change her ways?_ 'find a heart pinkie, find a heart!'_

Applejack ran back to Rarity's house in a jiffy, barging in the door and demanding reasoning until she sees her lover crying over her satin fabric. "Oh Rargem, I'm terribly sorry darlin'. I know it all seems kinda bad but I figure it'll get better over time bumpkin." AJ rubbed her cheek on the soft skinned mare but it didn't matter. Nothing she could have said would of helped, instead she brought her honey up to bed and lay aside her hoping the tears would stop soon.

* * *

Morning arose bright and early for some pony's working hard in the fields, a pony named Big Macintosh to be exact. The poor red draft horse looked absolutely horrid, and yet he still got up early do manage his chores. Pulling apples was not an easy task, loading tons onto a wagon then pulling them to their destination. With sweat pouring down his neck, this horse did it every day. But where oh where is his sister with his medicine?

Big mac wasn't the only one who was worried, a white mane wrinkled old horse stepped outside to shout "yer better come in sonny, I'm sensin' the heat's no good for a laddie working his short tail off! Hehehe yeeehauh!"

Big Macintosh knew that although his granny seemed nuts at times, she knew when he wasn't looking so good. "Gettin' mighty hot, comin' in granny." As he started to walk inside he saw his sister come running up through the fields. If only it had been the sister who promised to bring the medicine.

"Heelloo big brother! Miss me?" A cute small pony with red hair and a bow on top of her head jumped right onto Big Mac's back.

"Yeeupp" Big Mac jumped around with her for a little bit before feeling worn down again. This weak body of his was not what a work horse was used too. He wondered if she knew where their middle sister was, the small pony knew something seemed wrong with her big brother.

"Applebloom, Where's AJ?" He asked, trying not to sound desperate.

AppleBloom just looked at him for a while before answering, "gosh big bro I got no idea, I'd assume she's over Rarity's. Those two are closer than two birds in mating season. Haha wouldn't that be something, huh big ma—c…"

Before she had time to even finish, Big Macintosh was down. He made a thud as the draft horse hit the ground and passed out. Applebloom panicked and ran into the house to tell her granny smith exactly what happened. But they had a problem, even both pony and old horse together would not be able to lift the giant weight of Big Mac without Applejack. Applebloom rushed out to town to find her big sister, she wasn't at the sugercube corner, she wasn't in the library, and she wasn't even in the meadow with the peaceful wildlife. Then it hit her, She dashed to Rarity's shop in an instant.

"Gosh I am so dumb sometimes, I'm sorry big brother, I'm hurrying as fast as I can. Stay strong!" The bow haired pony rushed into the shop and felt such a gust of relief hit her as she saw her big sister and the fashion pony….KISSING?!

Applejack immediately stood up and tried to defuse the situation, "Applebloom, for goodness sake what are you doing here? You can't just barge into Rarity's shop like you own the place, the sign on the door says its closed for munchin, I suggest ya-"

Although already out of breath from running Applebloom stops her midsentence to say one thing before she totally forgets why she came. "BIG MACINTOSH PASSED OUT!"

AJ's eyes opened wide as she remembered the vine medicine. "shoot shoot shoot! I'm so sorry sugercube I need to go" she kissed her loves cheek before racing out the door with her bag full of medicine and her little sister behind her.

"I'm such a terrible sister darling, I hope you can forgive me, I hope it's not too late!" AJ tried to make conversation but effort was futile. The only thing that was important right now was getting the medicine to their brother in time.

As they got onto the farm they saw Granny smith trying to keep Big mac cool from the over bearing sun. AJ quickly pulled the cranberry vines from her bag and granny shook them up in apple juice before attempting to find a way to insert it. We must get him inside, was the only thought running through everyponys minds. AJ grabbed a wagon and they all lifted the big horse into it before pulling it inside the barn. They laid him down on a bed of hay and attempted to wake him up.

"it's no use ya'll, we must find another way to get the medicine in him," Applejacks words ran through the apple family's minds. How where they going to save their brother?

So many ideas came to their heads, but only one seemed reasonable. They had to do it, they must indeed attempt to life his heavy mouth open and keep it open enough to drink the liquid. They all knew how dangerous it could be, but it had to be done. AJ held his mouth opened while Applebloom poured the juice down his throat. Granny had been leaning him up so that he did not choke or vomit everywhere in case he was to wake up. Once that was over they laid him back down to rest, hooves crossed that it wasn't too late, that the illness inside of him was ceased yet again.

Days seem to pass, then weeks, time stood still for the Apple family. Big Macintosh was transferred to a hospital, and all that anyone could do at this point in time was waiting. Granny smiths in a stress ball in her home, Applebloom's teary eyes walk the halls of her school depressed, and AJ..Hasn't left the hospital bed since they took him. She knows that chores need to be done, time can't stand still, but how could she have forgotten? She knew he suffered from a disease that he couldn't fight, she KNEW that the cranberries were the only thing that seemed to help him get by.

"why APPLEJACK? It's all yer fault. Why can't I keep my head on straight. I'm so sorry Big brother, I'm so sorry.." In the hospital kneeling beside his bedside is where she stayed crying, hoping, praying, that somehow he'll be alright.

* * *

Prin...cess..ce…N..o..Plee..ase" A purple maned pony lays tossing and turning while her nightmare ruins her sleep pattern. The dream gets more vivid as twilight fails to awake into reality. Pitch darkness surrounds her dream as she is banished from Equestria. 'Please just listen!_' _but not a soul would. Her friends had turned their backs, the princess despised her, and her loving sidekick was dead. She didn't understand, why had any of this happened? Just as quick as it started a loud thud shakes the house and awakes the purple striped pony in a panic. She turns to her baby dragon sidekick for reasoning, hoping everything is okay.

"SPIKE! Are you alright? What's happening?"

Out of a picnic basket pops a little purple dragon with green spikes, stretching and yawning like he hadn't heard a thing. "What's all the screaming for Twilight?"

"oh Spike!" Twilight yanked the little dragon into her hooves as a big wave of relief came over her, he was safe and sound. Now to find out what woke her from that menacing nightmare, and why it shook the tree house so bad.

Spike wasn't sure what had scared his best friend so bad, but he knew that he wanted to help. "Twilight you know that the shaking of the house was probably part of your dream right? I mean it would be pretty difficult to shake a tree, right?"

The purple pony just rolled her eyes and tried to hurry downstairs to make sure her books were in order. "I'm positive that it really happened, I can't believe you can just sleep through everything Spike. I get you're a baby dragon and you need your sleep but doesn't anything wake you up?"

Spike yawned again before chuckling to answer, "yeah Twi, you haha." The dragon turned and opened the door to check if any other pony heard noises, when a pink figure dashed inside running over poor Spike.

The figure dashed right onto Twilight before announcing why she was there. "Twilight Sparkle! I need your help!"

Just from the voice alone, Twilight knew who had launched themselves into her house, over her friend, and on top of her body. None other than Pinkie Pie herself. "Pinkie..can you please get off of me, and then we may discuss your Pinkie issues.."

Pinkie stepped off and helped her friend up before automatically starting her speech. "I need a book on how to love, I need one NOW Twilight. I must must muuusttt read it and make everything okay again between me and Rarity."

Twilight took it in for a second; Rarity had briefly told her about the situation between those two but had hoped to see Pinkie again to apologize. It's just that with Applejack being a total mess, perhaps she had no time. "Pinkie, I think that all Rarity needs is some time, you should go see her after this whole Applejack's meltdown situation passes..so we hope. We're all holding on for her and Big Macintosh"

Pinkie's ears drop, she had no clue what's bin happening around here, but clearly it was something that's upsetting everypony. She attempted to hop and try to get in on details, but her legs just didn't have the joy or energy to bounce about. Of course that never stopped her mouth from going on and on a mile a minute. "what zoonyness happened? Omggoodness is Applejack okay? Did she and Big Mac get into a fight? Or did giant boulders crumble down and BOOOM! Trample them as they tried to save the apple tries from crashing into ginooorrmous waves of juicy overflow!? Or how bou-t"

Spike stood up and landed on Pinkies back before covering her mouth to shut her up. He quickly started talking to keep it that way."Uh Pinkie, no offense but your story makes no sense.."

Twilight smiled and shook her head before replying to this craziness of a pinkiemaniac, "He's right Pinkie none of those things happened. Unfortunately Big Macintosh got really sick and was sent to the hospital, Applejack wasn't there at the time and well..she's an upset mess. I mean who wouldn't be? I feel so bad, not even my magic could heal the poor guy, nor cheer up my best friend." The sad pony sighed and sat down, confused on what to do next.

Pinkie shook Spike off before thinking of a mature comeback, "I..wish I knew this..I'm going to visit the guy tomorrow and give him the cheering up of a life time! Then he's bound to wake up. Well then maybe, just maybe, Applejack will be so happy that Rarity is bound forgive me! I've figured it out and it's all thanks to you Twilight! Thank you very much!" Pinkie strangle hugs Twilight and Spike before running out the door in a jiffy.

Spike rubbed his head confused and closed the door, "well I'm officially lost, and *yawns* going back to bed. Night Twilight."

Twilight rubs her eyes before waving her sidekick off to bed, "oh princess, I hope things go well for us all, please give my friends and I the courage to hold on to hope. Goodnight"

As Twilight started walking away towards her bedroom, the wind picks up and sends her curtains flying off the window onto the floor. She turns around to investigate when the wind throws her into the wall. Shaken up but still conscious, Twilight yelled hoping someone would respond. "What on Equestria is going on!?"

A voice like the hard wind answered back, only blowing hard gusts of air toward the trembling pony with her hooves above her head. "TW…light..SPAR…kle.."

The words started to sound more eligible when the dark figure appeared from the wind in front of the scared girl. "Twilight Sparkle, you need not fear me." The voice softened completely, almost like magic as the breeze settled.

Twilight stopped shaking and looked up, only to see the most beautiful creature her eyes have ever seen. "Pr..incess…Lu..na…?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you guys enjoy this story, I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Don't forget to leave a review! :D**_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

**W**ith a mane more sparkling then the night sky, the moon pony stood tall as Twilight quickly lowered her body to bow in respect.

"Twilight Sparkle, you should not bow to thy, I do not deserve to be shown such kindness. Not towards the sun's most faithful student."

Luna had spoken, she knew just how much this purple magic pony was loved by all. From those words alone, she knelt down to bow herself to the one she thought worthy.

Twilight looked up in utter surprise and blushed. Why was the princess bowing to her? She didn't feel oh so special, and couldn't conger up the words to reply. The confused young unicorn stood up in shock and attempted to help the moon princess stand.

"Please..Princess..Don't bow to me, I'm just like every other pony. I don't have the responsibility of raising the moon like you do. For me, it's an honor to be in your presence."

Princess Luna just seemed to smile and shake her head as she arose from the ground.

"Twilight Sparkle, this is why I like your company so much. Oh and one more thing my dear, please call me Luna."

Twilight chuckled a bit before looking up to see how serious the princess was about it.

"heh..on one condition princ..I mean Luna, you call me Twilight. It's okay to be improper sometimes. So may I ask why it is you're here? Not that I don't enjoy your company, it's just late and you blew through my window..not that I mind! I just..like to know."

Twilight couldn't hide how nervous her voice sounded, she just hoped Luna wouldn't be offended by it. Fortunately for her, the dark pony did not seem at all affected by this remark.

"Twilight, Does thou worry I forgot my reason for coming? No need for fear, I simply require an intelligent conversation with words smarter than the average pony can provide."

The words went through Twilight's ears like nothing she's ever heard. The confused pony went and sat down next to her princess eager to hear more. _'Princess Luna is acting very odd, I wonder what her actual reason is for being here. Perhaps she really just needed a friend, I wonder if I'm still one of her only ones. Oh princess I understand your pain, it took me a very long time to find friends. I cannot believe I am thinking this but after my terrible dream, sitting next to her feels very calming. It's like all of my problems disappear when I look into her. Wait What? What's wrong with me? Oh goodness she's looking at me, say something Twi. Say anything!' _

Luna looked at the lost in space pony very curiously before speaking, Twilight, does my talking bother you? Perhaps I am talking too proper again or over boring you with my galaxy talk? For this I apologize, I suggest you head to bed Twilight Sparkle. My intrusion meant no harm, rest assured I shouldn't have interrupted your night's sleep. You are just like every other pony, sleep during the moons beauty and awake through the suns burning rays. "

Luna stood up and started to walk towards the window when Twilight blocked her path,

"Please Princess, don't leave, I'm just distracted by nonsense. I wish to hear more about the stars, like the Capella. That's one of my favorites, it's one of the three brightest stars. Not including the Northern one of course. As a constellation book worm, I would like to hear more about the winter star. If that's okay..I do enjoy your company Luna, and I don't try to sleep away the nights you brighten. Think of it like this, if all the stores for food and necessities were only open for the day then you'd have to get them while you could. Which means that even though my cutie mark Is a star, I must stay awake with these ponies during the day. It's what I have been accustomed to my entire life, my way of doing things."

Luna was never told reasoning quite like this before, and felt she never will again. For once she felt that she understood, still disliked but understood the ponies need for sunlight.

"Twilight I must thank you, I would have lived a full life never knowing why people hated my creation so much. You were the one who spoke up, the one that stood here without fleeing from thy..I mean my way of doing things. You're not just being brave or scared stiff, you actually care."

The princess walked closer to Twilight till she had just enough room to gaze into the star struck ponies eyes. Nose to nose, neither had much room to breathe on their own. Twilight was frozen solid, she couldn't move a hoof. All she could do was stand there, her mind going blank as the moon pony leaned closer.

"Twilight Sparkle, forgive me for what my icy heart is about to do." Before Twilight could respond, Luna leaned in and placed a kiss upon the younger pony's lips. The moon pony could not bear to wait any longer, she had to find out the star pony's feelings.

Twilight's eyes widened as the coolness of the dark princess's lips landed on her own. With her face growing redder and mind losing control, she shut out any doubt, closed her eyes, and let the kiss deepen. Twilight wasn't sure how this feeling came over her, the only thing she was sure of was that she enjoyed it. Kissing back with such passion she never knew she had, the two ponies ended up being raised up high by gusts of strong wind. Before they knew it, they were close to the tall ceiling above them. Smiling and blushing at the same time, the ponies were about to have a romantic night they'd never forget. From making out, to wrestling for dominance, hours felt like minutes. Their night went on, kissing, biting, giggling, teasing, until the wind of lust and passion overflowed and became too much. Twilight couldn't handle anymore, she now needed it, she begged for Luna to take her completely. Once the princess heard those words her body reacted almost instantly, she took control of Twilights body and used all the power she had to make their pleasure last all night. It was only a matter of time before Twilight's body gave out. Her bones went limb as her heart over joyed and mind slowly blacked out.

Luna spread her luminous blue wings and caught the exhausted pony before she could fall to a dreadful landing. Slowly flying down to the floor, the princess then placed her new lover onto the rug before thinking of what to do next. "I suppose I should accompany her to her bedroom, but what if I hurt her? Sister is already raising the run to start the day, I need to head back home. Oh how I wish you could come with me Twilight, you would love the view."

As Luna paced back and forth the sun grew brighter each passing minute. Then it hit her, she could just take her lover with her. Her pony doesn't seem to need the sun to survive, and neither does she.

"Oh this is perfect! My mind is made up, I'm taking her."

Just as soon as the words were released, a baby dragon had come down the stairs and heard of the princess's plan. With fear for his best friend, Spike charged towards the dark pony with the only thing in his hand capable to become a weapon, a book.

"You leave her along you monster! I don't care if you're the princess or not, you're not allowed to harm Twilight!" Spike threw the book and missed as he tripped over Luna's hoof, causing a loud crash into the bookcase.

Books raddled and started to fall rapidly as Spike tried to stand up. The princess wanted to help her lovers close friend, but the sun had already started to shine and she knew that if she was still around when the sun got to her she would be in serious trouble and pain.

Luna had no time to think, she used her magic to move the dragon from the falling books with such power that it sent Spike flying out the door into a store window. Hearing cries and shattered glass, Luna sprung up into the air with her pony on her backside and flew off like lightning. Getting out of that mess and back home safe was what concerned her most, the rest could wait another night.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Rarity finally convinced Applejack to leave and get some rest in her nice soft bed. Sleeping on the floor just wasn't helping with the loads of stress she carried on her shoulders, not one bit. As AJ walked out of the hospital she took in a deep breath before exhaling, fresh air definitely felt great.

"Golly, I sure haven't been outside in a while, I really hope things get better Rargem." Applejack spoke in such a low key, Rarity feared she'd never return to her own self again.

Rarity nuzzled AJ's cheek, she knew how hard this was for her and wanted to do anything in her power to help. "Apple darling, we just need to keep holding on to hope. I know you love your brother Hun, and I promise I will do everything in my power to help aid his repair. I believe that if you want something bad enough, and wish for it with all of your heart, it will come true."

Rarity's words went through AJ's mind like a bubble, it eventually had to pop. In an instant from hearing the gem pony's words, Applejack started to shake. Her sentence started breaking off into shaky words as the apple pony attempted to keep her cool.

"Suger..cube..let's hope for once..wishing..works out.." She let in another deep breath, leaning on Rarity to stand, she continued. "I need my bro…ther..love. I need..him..Big..Mac..intosh.."

The pony could not hold in her tears any longer, she fell to pieces in Rarity's hooves. The tears just continued to roll down her cheeks as Applejack cried deeply into the fashion pony's chest. Rarity could do nothing but stroke the blonde ginger's mane as she cried her heart out in the center of town. At least this early in the morning no one would be awake just yet.

Of course just as things seem too quiet, a smash of glass and the sound of alarms went off a block away. Rarity and Applejack jumped up and stared wide-eyed as a dark winged figure flew off into the sky like a bullet. Not soon after that, they heard a terrifying scream and both raced to the scene. What they saw that night could have scarred anypony. A baby dragon had crashed into the glass window of Sugercube corner and massacred a huge party cake. The same cake Pinkie Pie had been preparing and baking for hours to give to her pony best friends forever.

The screaming still went on as Pinkie saw the mess of cake crumbs and blood mixing into each other, she wasn't sure which emotion to use first. Mad, upset, confused, angry, sad, lost and a lot more emotions forming for that Pinkster. Guards immediately came to the scene as soon as they heard the high pitched ear bleeding screams coming from Sugercube corner. Applejack and Rarity walked by and both grabbed Pinkie Pie from the terrifying place in an instant.

Pinkie's face seemed to lighten once she saw her two wonderful friends approaching and saving her from this mess. "Goodness! YOU TWO! I don't understand how this all happened! I'm so very very happy to see you guys. I don't know what to do, Mr. and Mrs. Cake will kill me when they come home from vacation to see this. Help me guys! He's in there! Oh my goodness where is Twilight?"

Rarity grabbed Pinkie by the shoulders and started shaking her to be quiet before she spoke. "Pinkie darling please, Breathe. Who is in there? Why do you need Twilight Hun?"

Applejack and Rarity both stood quietly as Pinkie gathered up the courage to speak his name, "it's our little Spike.."

The two other ponies jaw's had dropped, how could this be? Pinkie let out a burst of loud wet tears after saying the poor dragon's name. Pinkies friends comforted her as best they could, none were aware of what really happened. They did know that sooner or later, Twilight must find out.

After dealing with the guards, Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack watched as Spike was taken to the hospital. The three ponies knew that they must find Twilight and the rest of the gang fast, who knows what might happen next.

The trio race to Twilight's tree house and barge down the door, *SLAM* Applejack shakes her head as Pinkie rubs her face in pain from breaking the door down. "Pinkie Pie, I reckon' that wasn't the smartest move ya could of done. We shoulda' knocked ya know?"

Pinkie just smiled and hopped inside before gawking at the bumbled mess of books scattered everywhere. "Geepers, it looks like a boomsplotion in here!"

Rarity took one step inside before responding in disgust, "For once you're right Pinkie, but where is our loving Twilight? Surely a slammed in door should wake any sleeping pony."

Applejack nodded and ran up the spiral stairs into Twilight's bedroom, only to find it completely empty. "uh..you guys? Twi's not here. For goodness sake I hope she's safe. We should find the others, perhaps they've seen her. I suggest we get a move on, don't wanna waste any time ya hear?"

Everypony nodded in agreement to AJ's words, they must find their friends for help. Once attempting to re-close Twilight's broken door, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack set out to find Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Frightened and worried, the gang tried to hang on to the magic of their friendship for support.

* * *

Racing through the air faster than the speed of light, a Pegasus pony bolts from the clouds and up into the morning sky. Quite far behind her, a slower Pegasus flaps her wings as fast as her little heart can to keep up.

"Oh, it's just no use Rainbow Dash, I'll never be a great flyer like you." The light yellow skinned pony stopped to breathe as she talked quietly, hoping her Rainbow mane friend would hear her and slow down.

The Rainbow pony turned around once she saw her follower stop and start to give up. It was clear that she needed to do some major training if her best friend was going to ever learn how to keep up with her. So like a good friend should, Rainbow Dash decided the only way to get progress was to force it. With her friend Fluttershy distracted by the little creatures flying around, Rainbow knew this was the perfect chance. Making sure she took off with such speed that no pony would ever see. She bolted towards the innocent flyer. Before Fluttershy even knew what hit her, Rainbow had tackled her from the sky and sent her flying miles away.

"hahaha! Fluttershy, you better learn to stay on your guard. You might want to come avenge yourself, Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly." With those words spoken, Rainbow Dash flew off in speed. She knew that if those words didn't get her friend to come after her, nothing would.

Fluttershy's memory flashed back to her childhood, to those scarring words that she refused to hear. The poor girl held her ears as the words surrounded her head in circles. As her eyes grew black and her wings started to flap, she knew that she must make Rainbow take it back.

"How dare she, no.. Fluttershy, she didn't mean it, but she said it? I must get her to take it back! Hopefully.." With confusion in her thoughts, Fluttershy's temper comes out and the pony flies off.

"Maybe I went a little too far trying to push her." Rainbow slows down knowing that her friend would never be able to catch up, and takes a breather. The fast pony was contemplating on whether she should head back and find her friend, when she got slammed into by none other than Ms. Fluttershy herself.

The light colored pink and yellow pony had bumped into Rainbow Dash so hard that it sent them both falling towards the ground. With Fluttershy holding down Rainbows wings, the two dropped faster as gravity starts to kick in.

"Fluttershy are you nuts!? Let me go!" Rainbow struggled as she tried to reason with her friend.

The nature loving pony wanted no part of it, "No, not until you take back what you said!...please."

With the ground coming closer, Rainbow had no choice. "OKAY! I'm sorry Fluttershy! I take it all back. Please let go of my wings so I can save us!"

Just in the nick of time Fluttershy let go as Rainbow Dash unleashed her wings. With hooves just barely swiping the ground, Rainbow grabbed Fluttershy and flew up before landing safely onto land. Turning to face her crazy friend, Dash had some fumes to let loose.

"Fluttershy what were you thinking, I said those words to try and encourage you to fly faster, not kill us!" Rainbow paced back and forth shaking her head as the other pony tried to reason.

"well..i..um..i guess I just let something get a hold of me, I'm terribly sorry Dashie." With her ears and head down, the shy pony sat in depression.

The only thing running in Rainbows mind now was how bad she felt. '_I am such a jerk, why am I blaming her? It was my fault from the start, Fluttershy don't be upset.' _Rainbow walked over to her best friend and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Don't be upset Fluttershy, you're too adorable to be sad." Rainbows words hit the shy pony right through the heart. Immediately the pink maned pony's face streamed red as she starred into Dash's eyes.

"Oh Dashie… don't say things like that, I'm nothing special." With her hooves rubbing at the ground, the red faced pony definitely needed a distraction.

Rainbow Dash pulled Fluttershy's face towards her own before replying to her wonderful friend. "Fluttershy are you kidding me? You're the most beautiful pony in Equestria, everypony knows that."

Rainbow's words came directly from her heart, she didn't want to admit it until now but she's fallen in love with this pink and yellow nature loving pony. The kind of pony that cares for all living things, the somepony she hopes that one day would be hers. Fluttershy was that special pony, and somehow, some way she had to tell her. But could she? The shy awkward tension grew more as the ponies looked into each other's eyes.

Fluttershy's face melted into Rainbows hoof as the brave pony spoke, "I um...thank you.."

The bashful pony's voice stopped working once she saw how close her best friend was getting towards her face. '_Dashie…I'm going to melt into a puddle, my body's screaming at me to move, why can't I move?'_

Just as Rainbow attempted to lean in for the kiss, her ears whiffed back and she pulled away. She heard hooves against the ground as three ponies came running in their direction. '_Seriously? You guys better have a good reason for interrupting the only chance I may ever get at kissing Flutter..shy'_ Rainbows face started to blush thinking about it. The closer her other friends got, the more she tried to shake it off.

Fluttershy's mind tried to figure out what just happened when some of her loving pony friends showed up to greet them.

"Howdy Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, we got an important message for ya'll-" Applejack starts to speak as Pinkie cuts her off with the that high pitched voice of hers.

"YES! We have news for you both! You'll never believe it! First it was like, lalala making a cake, than! It was like BOOM, CRASH. Let's not forget the AHHHS! And EEEKS! Not to mention the sound of many guards running to the rescue. Then-"

Rarity shoved grass into Pinkie Pies mouth before her head decided to explode, "what Pinkie's trying to say is that for some reason Spike crashed through her window and destroyed her cake. With him bleeding like crazy and cake batter everywhere, the guards didn't know what to think. He was send to the hospital and we went to find Twilight. However when we went to her home, it was a mess and she was nowhere to be found. Have you two seen her?"

The two ponies blinked and stared blankly at Rarity as the message seeped through. Rainbow flapped her wings and started to float as she responded.

"That's horrible, oh my gosh. Wait a second, she's gone? I haven't seen the bookworm at all today, that's so strange. Don't worry your little heads, I will find her! I will look from the sky, she's gotta be somewhere. I'll let you guys know exactly when I find her, lets meet up at her house later tonight." And just like that, Rainbow dashed off into the sky.

Fluttershy watched as the rainbow pony flew off like lightning, her mind was definitely not with the group.

"Fluttershy what do you think? Seen or heard from Twilight recently?" Applejack starred at her friend rather curiously, she sure had been acting weird.

The shy pony just shook her head and lowered it before speaking, "honestly no, I haven't seen her. I sure hope she's okay. I will ask all my little friends to help out as well. I suppose I will meet with you ponies later than. Good luck on your end, I really hope we find her."

Fluttershy flapped her wings and flew off towards her home, hopefully Angel and her other woodland friends could help them. '_Oh no, I hope Twilight really is okay, poor Spike, I should visit him as well. What monster could do such a thing? At least I'm distracted from Dashie. Oh Rainbow..You make my nerves fly off the walls. If only I had a way to control them and be more assertive, then perhaps I could… No, I must shake this feeling off, there's no time. I must find Twilight.'-_

* * *

While the whole town ends up searching for Twilight Sparkle, Luna prepares for the awakening of her sleepy lover.

"Food prepared? Check. Romantic window view? Check. Soothing music? Check. Perfect, this is oh so wonderful."

Luna dances in happiness in her living room unaware of the problems she caused when she sees a messy shadow out of her vision. She turns around only to see her stunning lovely pony, messy hair and all standing in her home. She leaps in excitement and glomps her purple sleepy pony to the floor.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle, you sleepy head." Luna rubs on Twilight's face before lending her a hoof to stand up.

Twilight could not help but smile and blush as she stood up, "you know Princess, I was beginning to think that last night was all a dream, until I realized this wasn't my house. Haha silly isn't it, that and I'm incredibly sore.."

Twilight and Luna both started to laugh, Luna was so relieved that her love wasn't at all mad. "Twilight dear, I'm so glad I brought you here, you're going to love it."

Twilight smiled and nuzzled into Luna's cheek, she felt so happy, not a doubt crossed her mind. She felt completely safe until her eyes caught a glimpse out the window! She couldn't believe what she saw, stars, planets, better yet the galaxy.

"Lu..na..where are we?" Twilight wasn't so positive about her safety anymore, she just had to ask.

Luna just looked up and smiled, "my home silly, on the moon."

The purple pony couldn't believe her ears, not only wasn't she in Equestria. She's not even on Earth? Twilight wasn't sure how to make out what to say, she didn't even know it was possible to bring other ponies here besides Luna herself. She knew Luna once lived here, but never expected her to return after she'd been trapped in this place for a thousand years. Twilight started to tremble and hyperventilate while beginning to panic. She took one step toward Luna before her mouth exploded with words she still couldn't wrap her mind around.

"WE'RE ON THE MOON!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight couldn't believe it, she was on the moon, the moon! _'Alright Sparkle, calm down, and breathe. Why am I here? What happened last night? Think! I remember being at the house, and pinkie coming over. Then Luna appeared and we..' _

Princess Luna took a step toward her lover, hoping she hadn't made a mistake and ruffled Twilights mane with her hoof.

"Settle down my heart filled pony, this one can take you back whenever you wish." Luna hoped that her pony wouldn't just up and leave, but she understood the confusion.

Twilight Sparkle smiled back at the Princess and blushed, she wasn't sure how she was breathing on the moon but at this point she didn't care. She knew it was safe as long as she stayed by the dark pony, and she didn't want it any other way.

"Luna, don't get me wrong, I love the scenery and I greatly enjoy being with you. But may I write a letter to my best friend Spike? He lives with me, it's urgent that I ensure him of my safety."

The blue maned pony's jaw dropped in shock, how could she have forgotten about the baby dragon that was thrown out the window? Before she knew it, the Princess started to sweat and get nervous. She shook her head and decided it was time to be totally honest to her special somepony.

"Twilight, about your assistant..well he walked in on me trying to carry you away, and didn't seem too fond of the idea. Twilight Sparkle, your friend tried to attack me, out of fear I presume. The young dragon tripped and almost got squished by your bookcase-"

The young pony didn't understand what was going on, she had to intervene. "WAIT, Luna are you saying he's hurt? Is he okay!? Oh my goodness! We must fin-"

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE YOU SHALL LISTEN TO THY ROYAL VOICE! Oh my apologies..I mean to say that you need to listen to the whole story darling. You see, before the bookcase hit him, I quickly used my magic to reach the dragon in time. Unfortunately my mind was so preoccupied to get out of there before the sun rose that it sent the poor guy out the window. I'm terribly sorry, it's really all coming back to me now."

Twilight stood in denial, how could this all be happening? Was Spike really okay? And why on earth did he attack Princess Luna? One thing she knew for sure, confrontations could wait. She had to make sure her number one assistant was safe. "We must go find him!"

With the orders clear, Luna pulled her pony to the carriage and ordered her royal guards to take them to Twilight's home on Earth. Although stressed, the magic elemental pony couldn't help but feel a little sad. She had been dreaming of going to the moon for a very long time, and once she gets there, she leaves.

From what seems like forever of a trip, getting to Ponyville was actually within half an hour. Ponies from the ground watched as the carriage of night guards landed close to the library.

* * *

As time passed, The 5 ponies eventually all came up empty handed. Meeting at Twilight's house like planned, the gang sat in her living room sharing their stories. Of course the loudest pony went first, Ms. Pinkie Pie.

"So here's what happened guys, I was trolling around making sure no rock was unchecked. No one could escape my eyes, or so I thought. Jeepers not even gummy could spot our friend! On my mission I came across a wizard, NO a dragon! NO wait. A wizard dragon! He told me the friend I seek was taken by an alien! GUYS are you listening!? AN ALIEN! We must get Princess Celestia and tell her the invaders are here and they aren't foolin' aroun-"

"Hold it right there lil' missy, how're we suppose to believe that Pinkie?" Applejack just rolled her eyes and smiled, "look bottom line darlin' you didn't find her, here's how mine went. Rarity and I sent a search party of ponies around to look for any sign of our friend, but it was no use. I reckon Twi doesn't want to be found, perhaps she needed a vacation." Applejack felt good about her guess until Rainbow Dash intervened.

Rainbow flapped her wings and stood still in the air as she spoke, "nice try AJ but what about Spike? Twilight wouldn't just leave him, it had to be a robbery! A theft her magic couldn't fight against, one where she struggled to get free. It made her books fall everywhere and caused the window to break. HA, I win! Case closed guys."

Just as Rainbow got cocky, Fluttershy flew up hoping to get her side of the story heard. "um..excuse me..Dashie..um..I have a story that might clear this all up..please."

The sound of her soft low voice made Rainbow Dash calm down instantly, "well then, you have a better idea of what happened? Let's hear it Fluttershy".

The shy pony cleared her throat before she began to speak, "I err..sent my little cuddly friends to help search for her, and um..apparently this little birdie saw lots of wind around the library and somepony dart in Twilights house, and hours later take off..um..at least that's what the little guy thinks."

Everypony stood wide-eyed as Fluttershy ended her story, Rainbow and Pinkie both said their answers at the same time.

Pinkie Pie: "ALIENS!" Rainbow Dash: "The THEIF!"

Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy jumped up and decided it was time to contact Princess Celestia.

Applejack grabbed paper and started to write down their situation when they heard a knock at the door. Rainbow dash darted to the door first before slowly creaking it open.

"I don't believe it." Dash couldn't explain this, they were just talking to her and here she is. "Princess.." Rainbow couldn't help but bow to her feet.

AJ and the others rushed to the door and realized who was gracing them with her presence. The flowing mane of colors, the bright sun on her backside, and the crown that glistened in any light. The other ponies quickly bowed before showing their relief and joy for her arrival.

"Why hello my faithful students, thank you for your respect. May I come in?" Princess Celestia tried to seem cheery and worry free as she followed the ponies into her student's library.

Pinkie pie hopped up and down to get the princess's attention, "OH PRINCESS! You must help us! Twilight's been abducted!"

The other ponies tried not to laugh as Celestia smiled and shook her head, "My Dearest Pinkie Pie, she did not get abducted, although that is why I am here. Word had gotten out that she went missing, and of course everything gets to me eventually. We will find her, we must. I promise that I will not sleep until she is returned safel-y.."

The sound of hoofsteps coming towards the door made the Princess stop her conversation at once. She and the others stared as the doors swung open for two figures walking in. With both sides shocked and scared, it didn't start off well.

"Twilight!" Rarity ran over and hugged her friend tight as the rest followed not long behind to do the same.

It seemed Celestia was the only one not celebrating when she raised her voice of silence. "Everyone, please sit. I understand you're overjoyed, but we still have yet to figure out what happened. Luna? Care to explain yourself."

With Celestia's voice stern and face annoyed, Luna had no choice but to speak up.

"Oh, Sister.. it is a pleasure to see you as well. Not to worry, Twilight Sparkle and I were just getting reacquainted and lost track of time. That is all. Though I do fear the little dragon may be hurt, it is all accidental."

Princess Celestia got closer to her sister before replying in anger, "Accidental sister? DO you know how worried everypony was? OR how selfish you were. A note would have sufficed, not a broken window."

Luna's head was down in shame when Twilight decided that she needed to help stick up for her problems too.

"Princess.. It's not Luna's fault, I fell asleep. I understand how irresponsible I was and I apologize. Time is hard to keep track on the moon."

Luna's eyes darted towards Twilight, giving her a look she would never forget. Once she said it Twi knew right away that it wasn't the smartest idea. She wanted to be honest with the Princess, but how could she without getting the pony into more trouble?

Princess Celestia couldn't believe her ears. "LUNA! You know that bringing anypony up there is forbidden, do you hear me? it's dangerous and you have no right to bring Twilight into that. I don't care how badly you need a friend, my door is always open."

Celestia turned her head away in shame and depression, she didn't want to be the bossy sister. But it's what Luna needed to hear. not only did she have to talk down to her sister, but to her faithful student as well. '_Twilight Sparkle, am I no longer your favorite Princess?.. You're like a daughter to me, please don't betray me. I love you.' _

While Celestia talked in her head, Twilight decided that the truth needed to be said. She had feared the Princess would kick her out of her studies and banish her for this wrong doing, but she could not help but feel guilty for Luna.

"Princess Celestia, the reason we were on the moon was because.. well.. we didn't want you to find out that.."

Twilight couldn't finish her sentence she was so upset, luckily for her Luna stepped in.

"Sister, I love Twilight Sparkle. We mated and now she's become my Special somepony. The fun has definitely doubled. Please do not banish her, I'm begging you sister."

The group gasped at once, totally unsuspecting the outcome as Celestia walked back and forth pondering what to do.

"Now wait just a minute," Rarity had made her way to the front of the princess to talk. "Twilight cannot be banned for falling in love. Mare to mare, stallion to stallion, who cares! That's right. I, Rarity. Love that country apple loving pony. No rules are going to stop how my heart feels when our hoof's touch."

Rarity blushes as she walks over to Applejack before landing a kiss on her cheek. AJ's face lights up as she nuzzles her pony's face. Fluttershy feels moved by this and attempts to give it a try as well,

"You two are very cute together, Princess Celestia.. I..um..agree love is love, even animal's mate with the same gender, Princess.. I-"

Before she has a chance to make out her sentence Rainbow Dash cuts her off.

"Hey! Princess, not disrespecting but you can't get rid of Twilight, Even if she's dating your sister. We won't let you. Right girls?"

The room gets quiet before the sun pony says another word, she had no idea where they had gotten such a ridiculous idea.

"My dear students, I have no intention of banishing my most faithful student. Nor any of you. I just need some time alone with my sister to talk. That is all. For now this will have to wait, we must bring our Spike and Big Macintosh back to us."

The Princess smiled as she noticed Applejacks smile widen, "Princess.. how did yah know?"

Celestia just smiled and rubbed AJ's head as she led the other ponies out the door. It's healing time, for little did the young ponies know, the princess had her very own helpers taking care of their hurt friends while they were gone.

The walk there felt awkward and a tad scary as the ponies, the two princesses' and their guards headed to the same place. Luna and Celestia had chosen the back to sneak conversations about their situation, while the rest of the ponies gossiped about spike and big ol' Mac.

Celestia decided she better get out her words first before they were too late, "Luna, you know I love you right? and I truly only care for your wellbeing. It's just that, Twilights not an alicorn like us.. You know that someday she's going to pass, and then what sister? Why cause yourself that enormous burden?"

Luna knew her sister had a point, she of all people knew what pain was like. She also knew just how much love can heal as well. "Sister, thank you for caring, I understand your concern. There is just no way I am to back off of this pony's backside though. Her eyes sparkle like the northern star, her voice makes my heart beat like never before. even though I am scared for the future, it does not mean I will let go of an opportunity such as this one. It is better to loved and lost then to never have loved at all, I will take my chances. Please support my decision."

Who could say no to that? Celestia couldn't. she just smiled and shook her head, "I've missed you little sister."

The two hugged before catching back up with the group, they finally reached the hospital.

It was quiet as they entered the hospital and went straight into Spikes room.

Twilight closed her eyes in shock, the sight of her dear baby dragon was too much to bear. How could things happen like this? Just the other day she felt happier then she had ever felt before, and now..crushed. heartbroken.. was she to blame Luna? Technically it was an accident and Luna did indeed save his life, but at what cost? Is his life really saved?

"Oh my gosh Princess.. My poor Spike, You must fix him!" Twilight went to Celestia pleading, hoping she knew anything about dragons and health.  
Princess Celestia wrapped her wing around her faithful student before explaining all she could do.

"Twilight my dear, we are doing all we can for Spike right now. As you may know, Ponies don't really know much about dragons. So it is rather hard even for me to be able to heal wounds like these. I am doing everything possible to make sure he gets a speedy recovery. Have faith Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight hugged her Princess before sitting down next to Spike, "you guys go check on Big Macintosh, I know you're dying to see him Applejack. I'll be here.

AJ gave Twilight a big hug before running off with Rarity right behind her tail towards her brother's room. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew after them when they noticed two weird things about this situation, 1: Pinkie Pie wasn't with them, and 2: there was a nurse cleaning out Big Macs room. The nurse stood in the hall folding clothes as she saw the group of ponies heading straight towards her old patients room. There were no other ponies on this side of the hallway, no doubt they were hear for the stallion of miracles.

Applejack got to the lady first before questioning her little head off, "Excuse me miss? Have yah moved my brother Big Macintosh into another room? Does he need special attention? Is he doing alright? What in darntoonen happened?"

The Nurse just smiled and pointed to an overly giddy Pinkie Pie coming closer towards them, not hopping, nor walking. Lying on top of the red draft horse's back as he carried her towards their friends.

Aj's eyes lit up like never before, it was Big Mac, in the flesh. She jumped up and down like crazy,

"Rarity darlin' do you see that?! BIG MACS OKAY!" she charged at them before taking her brother and Pinkie pie down.

The three laughed and overjoyed before the hugs and health questions came out.

* * *

Princess Luna could not bear to watch as her new found lover wept silently across the room, she had to try and do something.

"Twilight Sparkle, I do not wish to see you in pain, please forgive me. Sister I hope you forgive as well for what I'm about to do."

Luna took a deep breath and headed over to where Spike laid still, she closed her eyes and emptied her mind as the magic started pouring from her glowing horn. Celestia wasn't the only horse that knew powerful magic. Although just like everything else, it has a catch.

Celestia wasn't sure what kind of magic her sister was doing but it didn't look good. "LUNA! Stop this! The boy will heal over time, don't be a fool."

Luna could not let anything distract her, she knew what she was doing.

"Sister, you know Spike won't make it through another night. He's dying." Her tone starts to get louder as the royal voice comes out.

"HES DYING AND THUS ALL MY FAULT!"

With her anger rising and concentration diming, she only had one shot at this. Luna's magic burst into the baby dragon lifting him up creating a spiraling gust of wind. With such intense power radiating from the room, windows and lights shattered across the floor as Twilight and Celestia took cover behind the door.

Twilight wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't like it one bit. She knew that Luna might be getting herself in deep trouble and she needed to be stopped.

"Princess LUNA! Please! STOOP!" Twilight hoped her words would reach her lover and break the spell she seemed so concentrated on.

Celestia wished her sister wasn't so hardheaded, "Twilight, Luna..well she had a thousand years to take up dark magic, although it was really nightmare moon, the talent to do so stuck with. Only you can stop her now. I'm afraid there's nothing my sun powers can do here."

Twilight did not want this, _'All I want is a normal life. Is that so much to ask of Equestria?' _

The purple pony stood up and charged at Luna head on, horn glowing and all. Hoping to make a difference, Twilight closed her eyes and slammed Luna against the wall. Suddenly the wind started to cease and the room seemed to be filled with more light.

Celestia stood up and checked on their patient before marching to her sister for reasoning, except Luna however was still in shock. Her pupils turned white and her mind did not seem to be there, she looked gone from this world.

Twilight shook off her headache and tried to shake Luna awake, what on Equestria happened to her? she just had to find out and soon.

"Princess what's wrong with her?" Twilight continued to shake until Celestia pulled her away. She hugged the young pony close as she spoke words of truth.

"Sparkle, there's something you should know. Luna will always have darkness inside of her, one she can never escape. It will no longer be able to control her on the outside but it will tend to give its opinion on the inside. Like all of us, there are good and bad traits that make us who we are. How we choose to live our lives and the choices we make determine the kindness in our hearts. Twilight, my sister did this for you. She could not stand to see you suffer any longer, she did what she thought was right by choosing a darker magic. Only you can bring her back, with the love you carry in your heart. I believe in you, Now give it a try."

Hearing Princess Celestia's words made Twilight feel empowered, she wanted to try. With her magic ready and spirit strong, she knew she could do this!

* * *

Applejack was so happy she could scream 'yee-haw' all day,

"So tell me Big Mac, what the doctor say about all this scariness? It's not gonna happen again is it?"

Big Mac grabbed AJ and held her tight as he spoke, "Nooope. Doc says I should feel bran new sis."

The siblings hugged again before deciding it was time for a reunion with the apple family. Only one thing remained now, telling her brother about Rarity. Luckily for her, this big red horse wasn't the judgmental type

"So Big mac..I reckon you should know about something I shoulda told you a while ago, I was afraid it was too late , thank Equestria it's not. Here it goes.. Brother I fell in love with a mare. The girliest mare there was. Isn't that something? Heh. Right Rarity?"

Rarity smiled and hugged AJ tight as she spoke, "of course darling, you and I are inseparable."

Big Macintosh just smiled and shook his big head. "Sis whoever you love is okay by me."

In that moment Pinkie Pie jumped up with her cannon and spit out balloons and confetti everywhere. "You know what this means don't you!? Partttyy!"

Being the one pony that got hit with confetti galore, Rainbow Dash decided it would be a good time to check up on Twilight. "Yeah. About that. You guys have fun, I'm going to check up on Twilight and our Princess."

Hearing Rainbows words, the other ponies decided it would be a great idea to head back with her. Everyone except Pinkie Pie.

"You guys! Party time! I even brought my special cannon." Pinkie Tried giving the boo-boo lip as the others started to walk away.

As Fluttershy started to turn back to get Pinkie the lights started to flicker and dim. A loud crash had echoed through the hall, causing Fluttershy and Pinkie both to scream and run towards Spikes room.

Rainbow Dash got there first as she tried to forcefully open the door. They peaked inside to see Luna against the wall and Twilight in tears. Princess Celestia stopped them from moving any further as the situation got weird. She bent down and whispered into their ears, "Please be quiet ponies, this is a job for Twilight Sparkle alone."

They all nodded as Twilight concentrated hard on what she was about to do. With her horn glowing bright, and mind cleared. She needed to get this right. The Pony Blasted her magic straight into Luna, Raising her up as the magenta glow around her horn shinned like no other. Eyes closed tight and focus unbreakable, Twilight spurts out the rest of her magic in full power. The lunar Princess lands gently on the ground before slowly opening her eyes.

The worn out purple pony took a deep breath before lying on the floor magic-less. Must she dare look at her lover to see if she succeeded? Yes. Twilight turned her head to see Luna slowly waking up, she had done it. Something only the smartest and most powerful ponies could have done. She had awakened her Princess from her own spell and revived her from falling into a deep sleep for many years.

Luna looked around in shock before seeing everypony looking at her. "I must say, I'm glad to see so many faithful subje..I mean loving faces. Twilight Sparkle, you saved me, you fool. Thank you."

The Princess got up and hugged her love tight. "You truly are remarkable." As those words left Luna's lips for just a second, her pupils flashed a different shape as the moon alicorn squeezed her pony.

However Twilight as happy as she was for bringing Luna back, couldn't breathe. "Lu..na..too..tight.."

Luna snapped out of it in that instant and immediately let go of her love's body. "Oh dear, I'm sorry darling, but you made me so happy. I guess my happiness was over powering."

The two nuzzled in relief before Princess Celestia stepped in to say a few words, "Luna you foolish sister. Please do NOT ever do that again. Because of you, Twilight's magic has been drained. She'd have to wait weeks for it to return. But out of all this, there was one good thing that happened. You cured him"

Twilight and Luna's eyes raced to the bed where Spike laid. There was no more blood, no more bruises, it seemed impossible. They stood in shock as the baby dragon started to yawn.

"he..y.. wha- what is everyone doing in our house Twilight?" No doubt Spike was confused as the gang of ponies and the two Princess's laughed and graced their dragon with love and affection.


	4. Chapter 4

_'Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Thank you for mentoring me throughout these years, you have taught me everything I know. Before now, you have always been my number one Princess. I'm writing to let you know that I'm moving on. I no longer need your lessons. With Luna by my side, I can challenge anything. As far as my studies on friendship are coming along, I have the sweetest mare in the moon to write letters too. Don't worry, I'm better off this way. Princess Luna can simply teach me things you cannot, her powers are unknown. Thanks again for everything, _

_~Your most faithful student, _

_Twilight Sparkle.'_

Heart pounding, The Sun Princess quickly awoke from her terrible nightmare. With sweat pouring from her muzzle, she knew her face had seen better days. What did she have to worry about? Granted it had been a few weeks since she's seen or heard from her faithful student and her sister. But did that mean she was no longer loved? No longer needed? No. She wouldn't believe such a thing, although writing Twilight a letter wouldn't hurt.

As the Princess got out her quill and paper, there seemed to be a knock at her door.

"You may come in" Celestia tried to sound unshaken from her dream and get into her groove of things as the door slowly opened.

"Princess Celestia!"

Before she had a chance to look up from her letter, somepony had run right up to her. This was not just anypony, it was her student. Celestia's smile widened as she starred in her pupils eyes.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. How are you? What gives me the honor of your visit?" The Princess wanted to sound sincere, but she couldn't help but picture the note in her dream. Twilight didn't seem to notice anything bothering her teacher and went on.

"Well I know it's been awhile since I wrote you a letter, so I figured that I would personally bring you my latest lesson." Twilights smile went from ear to ear as she watched Celestia's face for any change in emotion.

Princess Celestia snapped out of her stale state and smiled. She loved her student like a daughter, somepony she would always care for. Her dream wasn't real, Twilight came and was happy to be in her presence. "I would love to hear what you have learned Twilight,"

Twilight cleared her throat and began to tell her Princess her lesson on friendship.

"I've learned that a friendship isn't something to take for granted and just because a relationship can be fun, it's not worth losing friends over. There needs to be equal time shared between your friends and your love to truly make everypony happy. I guess I was just so caught up in Princess Luna that I forgot about the loved ones I already had. AppleJack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, And my favorite Princess ever! You're all loved ones to me."

Princess Celestia whiffed her ears back and tried to force a small smile, she knew deep down that Luna would be a much cooler Princess for her student. "I'm sure Princess Luna will be very happy to hear that Twilight. As your teacher I am very proud of you."

Twilight thought the news would cheer her teacher up, instead her blank expression turned into the opposite of what she wanted. "Princess..Thank you for bringing me under your wing, but you have me wrong. Luna isn't my favorite Princess, it's you!"

Celestia smiled as she wrapped her wings around Twilight, pulling her closer into a warm loving hug. "Oh Twilight Sparkle, you truly are remarkable. I'm truly honored my dear, you'll be a magnificent marefriend for my sister."

That much the Princess was sure of, Twilight was perfect for making her sister happy. Above all things, she knew that Luna would be in good trusting hooves.

Twilight embraced the big hug from her teacher, she felt so comfortable in her embrace that nothing could have ruined this moment. The bond between teacher and student grew more and more with each year that passed.

"So Twilight Sparkle, I'm guessing you have a very interesting story to go along with your lesson learned today" Princess Celestia smiled as she pulled her hooves away.

Twilight nodded her head with a grin and let out a small chuckle. "I have a lot more to learn, that I'm aware of. Here's what happened after the hospital-

* * *

Nurse Redheart was filling out papers when she heard a group of hooves approaching her desk. "Good evening my little ponies, I have been expecting you Big Macintosh, but not so much you Spik-e?

She couldn't believe how healthy he looked, utter shock slapped across her face as the ponies and Spike stood there in disbelief as well. Princess Celestia was the first to speak up, making her way in front of the group.

"Marvelous isn't it? Princess Luna used what she knew of her dragon knowledge to cure the baby dragon of his injuries. Unfortunately it will have side effects and we would like to watch him carefully from home if that's alright with you my dear.

Celestia's voice traveled soft and strong as she explained to the nurse the incidents that happened this evening. Having to lie wasn't her strong suit, so she used what truth's she could pull together to help their situation. How would the hospital have reacted if she were to explain that Luna used her most unsafe magic in the room which could have destroyed the whole building, let alone magical energy strong enough to heal him. They'd claim the Princess was mad, or wanting them to heal all of their patients. Now that would be impossible, considering the after effects it left her sister in.

"My goodness, Princess Luna must be pretty worn out. Your majesty I thank you for helping out with Spike, and all the patients that have had your care as well. You're free to go" Nurse Redheart felt happy to let go a patient that could roam another day healthy and free. She had no idea what had happened in that dragon's room, but she sure was glad all was well. The nurse handed Twilight the papers to sign Spikes release and then they were off.

"Fresh air!" Rainbow Dash burst out of the Hospital doors and flew up high into the sky. After spending her time in the boring hospital rooms, she was relieved that she could finally stretch out her wings.

Twilight and the others soon came out of the double doors feeling the same refresh-ness wash over them.

Princess Luna was the only one not feeling so relieved, she carried a lot of her weight onto her sister's shoulder for support. "Thank you sister for all your help, I surely appreciate it."

The Sun Princess looked down at her little sister with concern, just how much did she strain herself for the sake of love? Was this 'love' more powerful than friendship itself? She would have to figure it out sooner or later.

"Little sister, you do know that you're going to have to explain yourself right? Not only to me but to Twilight as well. Even as the Princess of the night, you cannot make and break rules Luna." Celestia tried to sound loving as she lectured her sister on the rules and regulations.

Princess Luna gave a weak smile as she pulled her heavy body towards her new marefriend's tree house. Hearing all of what her sister said, her mind was quite full. "I understand sister" She could only say those short words as a headache washed over her mindset.

AppleJack and Rarity were not much farther in front of the Princesses when they started thinking of their own plans for the evening.

"Rar Darlin', I reckon we should head to Sweet Apple Acres to let Granny Smith know about Big Macintosh. I bet she's worrying her head off, can't hardly blame her. Sound good to you as well Big Mac?"

She glanced at her brother for an answer and thought she saw something very odd. Pinkie Pie as always was hopping along as her walks normally are, but yet, she was hopping alongside Big Mac. She knew that Pinkie wasn't the shy type. She was friends with everypony in Ponyville, but there was something odd about the way she looked at him. Her hooves basically floating off the ground with each hop, and her eyes..shining brighter than ever before. '_Should I be considered here? Maybe she's just being friendly and was sincerely worried for ma brother after all his troubles. Pinkie Pie is no sir e' looking for any colt. Relax yourself AJ, All will be fine.'_

At that moment Big Mac turned his head and said but one word before continuing his conversation with Pinkie. "Yeeup."

AppleJack rolled her eyes when they finally walked up to the half way mark between the farm and Twilights Library.

"Woo-eyy, what a night it has bin." AJ walked up to the Princesses and gave a very polite bow in respect. "Your highnesses, I'm very much honored at what yah both have done for ma brother. Thank ya'll very much. If there's anythin' I can do to help ya'll lemme know?"

Princess Celestia placed her hoof on AJ's shoulder before giving her a warm smile, "Anytime dearest AppleJack, now run home you two. There must be a worried little sister and Granny waiting."

Luna nodded in agreement as Big Mac and Pinkie Pie said their 'cya laters!'

Rarity walked over to Applejack and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she departed, "Darling have fun and try to get some sort of sleep dearie."

AJ blushed a little at the sudden impact of the white unicorns lips upon her skin, she was definitely gonna still have to get used to that in public. "Shucks Rar, I'll miss yah too. Have fun everypony."

Just like that, the Apple ponies were off. Heading to the place they've missed the most, home.

"Well NOW what? OH I KNOW! LETS TACKLEM! Wouldn't that be superduperultimatefun Rarity?" Pinkie 'without realizing she's missing the big lug already' wanted to follow them home and stay.

Rarity however needed to note that down for her love, that she'd want to hear. It took few seconds for Rarity not to laugh and the comment before replying honestly. "Pinkie Pie, I do believe as fun as it is to 'gallop down the road all sweaty as you do' It is not appropriate for a lady. Thus, I must decline you from doing so. Besides, we have our own homes to look after."

Pinkie let out a small lip and pouted before regaining her bouncy composure, "WELLL I suppose you're right, I mean I can just do it tomorrow! *GASP* Technically! TODAY IS TOMORROW! It's early early, as in suuuuper early, AS IN..I CAN BEAT TOMARROW BY SEEING HIM TODAY! I'm smart, I'm smart, lalalalala!"

Pinkie Pie went on hopping in circles around Rarity making quite a spin before Twilight interfered.

"PINKIE PIE, I think you should do well to rest for today's tomorrow in your bed. We have been up all night. What do you say?"

Pinkie's smile said it all, although she seemed hyper as usual, the pinkster was getting pretty tired. "OkeyDokeyLokey!"

Pinkie was a crafty pony, She miraculously sped around, grabbed the Princesses, Twilight, and Rarity in one big hug before hopping on her merry way home. "CYA LATER ALIGATORS!"

Twilight's jaw dropped at the speed of this pink earth pony. Just next to her, somepony gave a small chuckle. She turned to see it was none other than Princess Celestia.

"Even in the face of Royalty, the element of Laughter will always be laughter. Amazing." Celestia was proud of the friends Twilight had made here in Ponyville, they were truly the element holders.

Rarity and Twilight tried to apologize for Pinkies manners, but to the Princess it did not matter. She was not bothered by the pony simply being herself. "Miss Rarity, walk home safe my dear."

If Rarity didn't get the hint that it was time for her to go then she'd be as uncouth as Pinkie. "Yes your Highness, Thank you for everything you have done to help my friends." Rarity gave a genuine bow before hugging Twilight and walking home to her Boutique.

Now that only left two ponies in Celestia's mind, her faithful student, and her sister. They kept walking until they reached the Library. Once there, the white Sun Princess held the door for the two quiet ponies to go inside before casting a spell to create a sound proof barrier.

Noticing the Privacy, Princess Luna spoke. "Sister, what is the meaning for this?"

While Twilight seemed just as confused, she decided to listen to reasoning first.

Princess Celestia unfolded her wings to bring brightness into the room also signifying power. "Princess Luna, You have casted a spell so illegal to Equestria that it is not even written in a single banned book! What do you have to say for yourself?"

As much as The Sun Princess didn't want to be the boss, she was, and all rules needed to be followed. Just like all crimes needed a hearing.

Luna stood shocked for a moment before gulping down her anxiety and speaking her mind. "Sister, I was trying to only heal a poor dragon from the harsh injuries I bestowed upon him. No threats intended, I did magic that I, Princess of the Night, Created!"

Twilight stood back against the wall in awe, In her home there was two Princesses going at it. Suddenly she didn't feel so lucky.

Celestia knew Luna was only trying to do good but that kind of power worried her, "Luna, unless your Star Swirled the Bearded then I highly doubt it was made up! I never wanted to accuse you little sister, but perhaps it was the power left from the mare in the moon."

Luna couldn't believe it, her sister framing her for using evil magic even with her knowing the side effects it would have brought. "Celestia, don't you think I would have been in worse pain if I did something so wrong? THY DID NOTHING WRONG!"

With her Royal Canterlot voice to finish of her yell, she felt pretty pumped up. Surely her big sister wouldn't punish her for false information. '_That wretched sister, how dare she do this to you? Especially in front of Twilight, '__**Twilight'..I can't shake this feeling..of Anger..**_'

Princess Celestia saw the inner conflict with Luna and wanted to try and take a different approach. "Please Sister. Come to reasoning, I just want to see things your way. Help me Luna, Let me in."

With Celestia's soft emotionless voice, Luna's mind was only growing more and more painful to bear.

'_She thinks it was all Nightmare moons power, she doesn't think you have power.'_

'_**STOP! My sister just wants answers, she knows my strength!'**_

'_Does she? She said it herself, in her loving fake voice, she said mare in the moon!'_

'_**IT'S NOT TRUE! I'M MY OWN PONY! NOT NIGH-T..'**_

'_Say it.'_

Luna snapped out of her state to see her sister coming closer to her, magic flaring Luna panicked. "NO SISTER STOP! No magic is under me, no pony controlling me, I lo-ve Twi-light. "

Celestia's horn had been casting a calming sleep spell, to relax her sister till she could think clearly with sleep in her system. It had seemed to be working up until Luna said Twilights name. With Love as part of her strength Luna backfired the spell causing the two sisters to be at a standstill.

"YOU DARE PULL THAT SPELL ON YOUR OWN SISTER!?" Luna's anger came back ten folds in full strength.

Princess Celestia did not want to drag this out any long then it had begun and soon realized the extent of her sisters anger mixed with power. "Luna, you are possessed. Your anger would not rise this much otherwise. Let me help you or I shall take matters into my own hands"

'_See? Believe me now? Say it..'_

"I AM NOT NIGHTMARE MOON!" Instead of her thoughts thinking it, without realization, Luna screamed it. Causing the flowing mass of energy inside of her to burst and become whole with her body again. Though her appearance hadn't changed, her levels of power and energy had.

Celestia's face was more than the average shocked look. She knew her sister seemed off but this?

"Princess Luna.. I know you are not Nightmare moon. You're a good Princes-"

"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS SUN RAY! YOU HAD DOUBT! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THE HARM AGAINST ME! NIGHTMARE MOON! MUHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

In the instant Luna's inner demon called out the name, her skin started to change into a deep black, her loving mane grew larger with energy and power, and her armor appeared like magic. She really was Nightmare Moon.

Twilight knew what she had to do, she had to get the Elements of Harmony, she had to get to her friends, but she couldn't move. Her marefriend, her love, and her Princess was being taken controlled by this monster. She had to try and reason with it.

Celestia was blown away by the bursting power and had been backed up against the wall along with Twilight, she knew her student was the only one who could defeat her. "Twilight, get the elements, return my sister to normal"

Twilight heard the order but she knew in her heart that she just had to try and reach the real Luna, "Princess Celestia, trust me. I can reach her."

Celestia didn't think it was possible, "Twilight Sparkle, go before it's too late! YOUR LOVE ISNT STRONG ENOUGH YET!"

Words like blades through Twilights heart, and optimism slowly decreasing, the elements don't sound too bad. Twilight had to make up her mind, figuring the Princess was right, she went to leap out the door.

Nightmare moon saw the purple pony's escape and quickly flicked it with her mane, causing Twilight to fall back from its shocking blow.

"Twilight!" Celestia pulled her student to her feet before readying herself for battle, "If I must take you on then so be it!"

Nightmare moon laughed harder at this before she realized she wasn't kidding. "You're kidding? You're kidding right?"

Noticing the Sun pony was ready to charge, Moon charged as well. The two bashed like thunder and lightning, both taking enormous blows.

Twilight was frozen with fear, how did this happen? How come they hadn't expected it? Why can't she help? Then it hit her, she can still try plan B! With the Nightmare and her Princess distracted, she had to try and pull Luna out and save this whole mess. Besides, the door that led out to the town was covered by dark magical flames. She really only had one choice, Twilight must act upon her instinct, and now.

"Well Twilight, for Luna..for Celestia..FOR EQUESTRIA!" Twilight had given herself a speech of encouragement as she charged, horn blared, at the spells that was in midair from her mentor and arch enemy's magical war.

"Twilight Sparkle! Stop! You mustn't-" Celestia tried to stop her student from her actions but she was too late.

Already in mid charge, Twilight had to continue. Her horn trying its best to keep from failing she sent a small beam of magic toward the sisters standstill auras and successfully completed her first task.

A loud concentrated bomb hit the library like a tidal wave. With Celestia's, Twilights and Nightmare moons power all hitting the same spot on the wall, it blew a hole right through the tree. Causing a rumble as it broke the sound barrier as well.

Twilight panted heavily as she soon realized why her magic was so weak, bringing Luna back to her the first time. "It w-as a..lot easier to bring Lu-na back unconscious."

At that moment, Nightmare Moon leapt from her spot in an instant, sending a lightning bolt straight for the Princess. "You're NO match for eternal night!"

Without much time to conger up a spell, Celestia did her best to try and dodge, just barely missing her as she tumbled to the other side of the room kneeling.

"You're wrong Nightmare, as long as there are others who believe, the world will never cave into darkness. Especially one like you, who cannot simply have her own body let alone take out one pony."

The Princess wasn't about to roll over and surrender, she was Equestria's ruler. Nothing would keep her down forever.

Twilight felt helpless as she started to rock in her corner, "This is bad, really bad. I have no magic, no way to fight back, and no way to escape and find help. Luna..where are you.."

Twilight may not have magic at the moment but deep in her heart she felt she had another powerful strength, "THE POWER OF LOVE!"

At those words Nightmare Moon turned and faced Twilight, walking up to her with speed, the dark pony surprised Twilight and levitated her up by her throat.

"LOVE? HA! What a foolish emotion to throw around, Luna never loved you. It was me that tricked you, gave you soft words, and used your body for my everlasting pleasure!" Nightmare gave another evil laugh as she saw the look of denial and betrayal on the purple pony's face.

The Princess pushed herself to stand up and flew straight for Nightmare when she saw her students face turning a deep blue, she was being choked. She reached maximum speed in a number of seconds, smashing right into Nightmare causing her to drop Twilight to the floor.

Once the two immortals crashed, Celestia was first to get up. Standing over the dark mare, she lit up her horn and shot a locking magic spell straight into her darkened horn. Almost immediately, small chains wrapped themselves around Nightmares horn, clacking and tightening until it was firmly set.

"You will pay for your actions Nightmare Moon." Celestia turned her head to make sure her student was in fact alright when Nightmare struck the Princess with her long entangled mane. Celestia shouted something incoherent as she got whipped and tossed out the hole in the tree house.

"Where's your precious Princess now Twilight Sparkle!" Nightmare had closed the distance between her and Twilight before the young pony even knew what happened.

Twilight tried to back up, tried to get away, when her back hooves touched the wall. For the first time in a very long time, she was truly undeniably terrified.

'_Stop it Sparkle! Pull yourself together! You faced her head on before and won, you can do this..Please!'_

Twilight tried to stop shivering as the dark mare stood up at her and smiled, but how could she? She was next on the menu, her love with Luna was pronounced fake.

'_No, Luna loves me. Luna would never do this! SHE LOVES ME!'_

Nightmare moon, now realizing her horn wasn't working decided to take things by hoof. She pushed Twilight to the wall and with one hoof to the neck, she started pressing down. "It's all over, my revenge is so sweet, isn't it Twilight Bucking Sparkle! Hahahaha! You will never interfere with me and my new kingdom again!"

Feeling the heavy hard weight of Nightmare's hoof against her, Twilight had but a matter of seconds to act. "I..feel..sor-ry for..y-ou. Luna-plea..se..I..lo-ve..you!"

With the words said, Nightmare thought she actually felt something within her snap, but shook it off once she realized how close she was to ruling Equestria. "HA! Die Twilight Sparkle, master of the element of magic! DIE KNOWING LUNA DOESN'T LOVE YO-U"

Something deep within Nightmare's darkness, a light awoke. It pounded and plastered inside trying to get out. Finally with one last push of brightness it burst through and caused Nightmare Moon to drop Twilight in a panic.

"NO..WHATS HAPPENING TO ME! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" The fury of the darkness grew higher into the air as Nightmare Moon struggled to hold on to herself.

Twilight forced her head up as she lay belly first on the floor of her home, did Luna actually hear her? She was just starting to black out when a bunch of hooves picked her up off the ground. Twilight shot open her eyes to see..

Her friends.

AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy stood in front of her. The gang smiled as they helped Twilight up to her hooves and placed something very familiar onto her head.

"I reckon ya'll gonna need this darlin' Let's go kick some Nightmare Moon butt!" AppleJack had placed the purple mares crown on top of her head, signifying that they were all ready and prepared.

"But..How? Celestia was.." Twilight looked over to where Celestia's body was and noticed it was missing. "Princess Celestia! Where is-"

A Royal golden armored hoof touched Twilights shoulder, causing her to turn around. To her surprise, she wasn't disappointed. "Princess! You're okay!"

Twilight fell into her teachers arms and hugged tight. She never wanted that feeling to come ever again, the feeling of her mentor falling before her eyes. The memory started to bring tears to the young mares eyes when Celestia spoke.

Twilight Sparkle, I'm okay my student. First things first, use the Elements Of Harmony on Nightmare before it's too late. Save my sister and your marefriend now!"

Twilight snapped out of her emotional state and stood up looking at Nightmare Moon. The dark mare had stopped shouting and was standing there shaking. Sparkle knew what she had to do,

"Come on girls, let's do this!" Twilight regained some of her motivation as the six ponies created a circle around the mare in the moon.

"Black Snooty! You're going down!" Pinkie Pie had let out some encouraging words as the Elements started to take effect.

The rainbow flowed from each element in harmony, soon reaching Twilight as she took one last look in Nightmares eyes.

Nightmare noticed this and with her voice changing, managed to pull one last trick. "Twi-light..It's me, Luna! Pleas-e, I fought my way out! You-'ll destroy me! I-love yo-u!"

Twilight's mind tried to stay focused on the spell, she tried to finish her off. But those last words broke into her heart. The spell collapsed as the 6 ponies fell to the floor.

"What the hay happened Twilight! DON'T listen to her!" Rainbow Dash tried to talk sense into her egg headed friend.

Twilight however couldn't respond, she just stood there in awe as she stared at Nightmare Moon.

"Twilight um please snap out of it, please.." Fluttershy tried to get her friends attention as well but nothing was replied.

Rarity walked right up to her frozen friend and slapped her across the face, "Get ahold of yourself darling! This monster is not Princess Luna, so get your act together and fight back with us! We need you dearest Twilight."

Nightmare Moon saw her advantage slipping and decided to intervene, "Excuse me? Rarity is it? GO CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DISSINAGRATE!"

Nightmare put the white unicorn in her place before turning back to Twilight and walking closer till she was just above eyelevel. "Twilight, don't you love me back? Your friends are trying to kill me, get rid of them and we can be together forever!"

The dark mare bent down and lowered her lips to Twilights, softly caressing her face with her hoof when Twilight's eyes bulged. She couldn't take it, not with darkness trying to slip into her mouth.

Twilight pushed and backed away from Nightmare as she tried to catch her breath. "NO! You're not Princess Luna! She wouldn't yell at my friends like that! She wouldn't demand love from me!"

Before Nightmare had a chance to respond, Twilight started shouting again. This time, pointing in direction.

"Kindness! Generosity! Honesty! Laughter! Loyalty! And last of all, The Element of Magic!"

With the last pony in place, the Elements started to take effect again. Creating the rainbow aura binding the ponies power as one. Twilight's eyes lit up, and combining the elements to create one big wave of power shooting right down to Nightmare Moon.

"NO! This cannot be!" Nightmare was attacked head on by the rainbow wave, causing her to shrink and shrivel up into ash and broken armor on the hard floor.

Celestia walked over to the ash to see someone she missed dearly, her sister.

Luna looked up in shame and started to cry as her sister embraced her in a hug."Sis-ter, I'm so terribly so-rry. It awoke from the evil magic I used to cure..Spike.."

Twilight and the gang had helped each other of the floor and headed over to see Luna's fate when they saw her tears.

"Princess Luna, please don't cry." Twilight spoke from the crowd with a small smile, she wasn't sure what was going to become of them, but at least Luna was safe.

Hearing Twilight's words made Luna want to cry louder, "Twi-*hick* I'm sor-ry. I wouldn't be*hick* surprised if you never wanted to see me again."

The purple mare simply smiled and hugged Luna before responding, "In time Luna, in time." She kissed the dark mare's forehead before stepping aside.

Princess Celestia wasn't sure how she was going to get Luna out of this one, she walked back and forth until an idea popped in her head.

"Princess Luna, what is your ideal punishment?" The Sun pony stood tall and wise as she looked down on her sister for answers.

Luna whiffed her ears back and looked away as she contemplated a punishment worthy for her. "Sister, I wish to have my magic taken away for a temporary time. Even though you destroyed the remains of Nightmare Moon (again) I don't want this to ever happen again. I wish to have these ashes and armor burned wish magical fire and locked away forever. Last time this happened, I took back the ashes to gain power that I had lost. Now I can see that I no longer crave it. Everything I want is right here."

Celestia gave a small smile before motioning her to go on with the punishment.

"Furthermore, I insist that my royal duties be suspended. Till thy highness gets back on her feet and forgiven. No special treatment of any pony kind, thus I insist that thou shall stay in Ponyville. If that request is alright by you Princess. I feel like I can do most good here on this land. Seeing as how Twilight Sparkle has done greatness here as well."

The Princess thought about this, would it come back to bit her in the backside? "Princess Luna of the Night! You are forbidden from your powers from now on, until I deem you have been forgiven. I will arrange you to live here in Ponyville where you will stay in a rented home. During this stay I order you to find a job other than with these 6 ponies. You will use the paychecks you make to pay for your rent and food. Stripped of royalty means not a single drop of money from the castle will be used to help you. I will pay a months of rent and food for you, after that you are on your own. I hope this lesson will teach you something about life and its meaning."

Celestia pulled her sister into a big hug, she deserved that much.

Luna hugged her sister tighter than ever before, she sure was going to miss her. "Sister, If thou does not have powers, then will you be raising the moon?"

The Sun pony spread her wings wide and cleared her throat before responding, "Yes dearest Luna, I will take full responsibility on the throne. Now it is time for me to go and inform canterlot about the events that occurred today."

The dark mare looked down in depression at those words, how would they treat her now? They never fully respected her as it is.

Her sister knowing her pain placed a hoof on her chin and smiled, "perhaps maybe I'll just tell the people an accident occurred out of your control and that it will never happen again. I shall think of something in your behalf. As long as your stay here helps teach you some lessons. I want a letter from you once every few weeks. I will set up your living arrangements today and send them to you through Spike. Goodbye little sister, I love you. "

The Princess gave her sister one last hug before turning to the six ponies that keep saving her behind.

"I hope you girls help Luna on her way and teach her a lesson or two about friendship." Celestia winks at the gang before heading out the door and taking off into the sky.

The gang stares out the door for quite some time before somepony broke the silence.

"Well Luna, I suppose we should fix my house" Twilight gave her a genuine smile pointing to the giant hole.

"Of course Twilight Sparkle, and thank you for being so kind." Luna walked up to the door before she realized a wall coming right at her.

"What is this trickery?" She jumped back as the hold in the wall got bonded together by magic.

Twilight and the gang stood in confusion when a note appeared from the wall and fell to the floor. She levitated the letter in front of her and noticed something fell out.

"_Dearest Twilight Sparkle, _

_It's the least I can do to help you my faithful student. Here is the address to Luna's apartment and a key, Keep me in the loop about everything Twilight, She is my heart. I hope you can teach her all that you know on friendship."_

_Love:_

Princess Celestia.

"ATTACK!"

Twilight heard those words and immediately turned around in panic to see Pinkie Pie tackle Luna and start to tickle her.

"Hahaha! Please stop Miss Pinkie! Hahaha!" Luna couldn't stop laughing as the pink menace tortured her.

AppleJack was about to pull Pinkie off when she saw Luna turn the tables. Now it has seemed they're in a tickling war.

"Um anypony else think we got some weird friends?" AJ's comment made everypony laugh together.

Twilight stepped next to Luna and helped her up before giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Even after all that happened, she couldn't take her eyes off the dark mare. "That was for..good luck"

The feeling on her cheek made Luna blush instantly and almost fall over in happiness when the rest of the gang laughed harder.

The next few days were going to be interesting, but nothing Twilight felt she couldn't handle.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days felt like an eternity for Ponyville, everypony trying to find out the juiciest details on the drama involving the library. Of course every time it was mentioned others would find a new rumor to create.

Princess Luna was trying her very best to ignore these accusations and attempt to make do of her new punishment, but sometimes the words spun her for a loop.

"Look there she is.. I heard she tried to recreate Nightmare Moon"

"Oh yeah? Well I heard she tried to experiment on Princess Celestia."

An earth pony with three bows as her cutie mark and a unicorn with a lyre were gossiping as the princess of the night walked through town. Luna heard these ponies, she knew that there was more of their kind around town. What was she to do? It really was on her list of big screw-ups to regret. Still, she made this mess and was determined to make it right again.

_'If only it was that easy_' the dark mare continued on her walk with her head in shame, she was supposed to be looking for a job but it seems that nopony wished to hire the 'leftovers of Nightmare' as they have rudely called her. if that menace was still inside of her then those crude ponies would have been dead, another sign that her anger was getting better to lighten her own grief.

Sighing and giving up, Luna decided to head home. The rental wasn't far from the library, it was a cozy small living cube. The house was a one floor building consisting of a bedroom, bathroom and a tiny closet. It was simple and efficient enough for one person to spend their time sleeping, or in Luna's case crying.

The stripped princess unlocked her door and went to hide, hide from the ponies that gawked at her, hide from the cruel words, and most importantly hide from her shame. Once inside, Luna flopped down on her couch and began to weep.

"Thy can never do anything right, this one should just be locked away where I can no longer harm anypony.. Especially her."

Thinking about the awful things Nightmare had said to her crush made the tears stream down only faster, she was a monster. "I don't deserve a mare like her."

At those words she heard a knock at her door, leaping up and quick drying her tears, Luna sped to the door. It was her.. the pony she desperately wanted to pull into a kiss and apologize to.

"Hello Luna, I wanted to check up on you and see how the job search was going. How are things?"

Greeting with a genuine smile, Twilight's welcome was more than just warming. It made the princess feel fuzzy, it showed signs that the mare still cared for her.

Twilight took a onceover on Luna's face, she saw the hint of sadness lingering in her eyes trying to scream out. The puffy freshly washed face indicating tear duct overload and the body language dragging and giving up, she knew this pony needed some cheering up.

"Thank you Twilight Sparkle, it means a lot that you still care enough to check up on me. Things aren't perfect but in time I will make somepony hire me. Thou just doesn't know what I am good at anymore."

Luna turned and started to walk away before Twilight grabbed her by the hoof. "Wait princess.. you're extremely talented at a lot of things, and even without magic I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job helping others. Trust me, I read all about self confidence in the work field. You just need try a bunch of things till one suites you. Plus, you need to get out that lonely house and have some fun."

Before the moon pony could reject Twilight had dragged her outside for out and about activities. Meeting up with the rest of the elements was sure to bring on an adventure for them to take.

Sitting in the middle of the field was Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack. All meeting up to have their annual day off picnic in the warm sunny afternoon.

"Oh please, Spitfire could totally take on a wild manticore and not get a single scratch!"

"Excuse me sugercube but last time ah checked she's not immortal!"

Rainbow and AJ were having one of their famous arguments when Twilight and Luna showed up,

"What's this about a manticore and Spitfire?" Twilight's curiosity got the better of her as the two stared at each other for a bit.

Dash flapped her wings in a jiffy to prove her point as she spoke using her body language. "Well AJ doesn't think it's possible for us to have even survived the manticore attack when we first met, but I stated that if Spitfire was here she could kick that animals butt so fast his head spins!"

AJ stood up and pulled her down before sticking her tongue out slightly "No can do, ain't possible."

Twilight smirked and shook her head at this, "Why Spitfire? How come it couldn't have been Star Swirl the Bearded?"

At this Luna let out a small "yess"

Rainbow cocked her head as to say 'seriously?' and continued to explain how awesome her role model was.

Rarity was next to Fluttershy brushing her friend's beautiful long mane chitchatting about how cute Opals kittens would be when Luna decided to try and make conversations with them instead.

"How are you graceful mares doing today, is this brushing of the hair traditional as well?" the princess had lifted a hoof to feel the long light pink mane when it swished back suddenly.

"Eeeeek!" Fluttershy had heard the dark mare's strong voice and jumped up in an instant, shaking and cowering behind Rarity. Luna looked at the trembling pony and sighed, she was going to have to win back their trust as well.

"Thou apologizes for being rude dearest Fluttershy, I really meant no harm." Lowering her head and whiffing her ears back Luna started to walk away.

Seeing this, Rarity finally snapped out of her 'what in Celestia just happened' state, and ran to the sad pony's side at once. "Forgive her your high- *ahem* I mean Luna, it's just well.. you terrified us a few days ago and it's not an easy thing for her to get over. Nor a lot of us to be completely honest, we as a whole are trying our best for you and Twilight darling."

Twilight, Rainbow and AJ heard the conversation and quickly walked up to the dilemma. The dark mare couldn't find the words to reply and a single tear trickled down her cheek as she watched the white unicorns nervousness come out as she tried to defend her friend.

Fluttershy had slowly tiptoed over and peeked her head over Rarity when guilt washed over her, "Um princess.. I'm sorry.. please don't be sad … please."

Hearing this just made Luna's heart ache more, the shy scared pony that jumped at her touch was now apologizing to her. "Kindness is strong in you miss Fluttershy, you lack courage though."

"Luna!" Twilight wasn't sure why the pony she cared for would try to put down the pony that already puts herself down.

"No Twilight.. she's right, I'm a coward." Fluttershy put her head down in shame and put her head into Rarity's chest. Hoping for the comfort of her friends to make the pain she fights everyday go away.

Rainbows defensive side kicked in seeing her best friend get put down and flew up to Luna's face, "Hey, nopony and I repeat NOPONY talks to Flutters like that. Got it?"

The dark mare stood firm as the rainbow pony tried to make herself seem big and tough, she wasn't sure what she was doing anymore and decided to give up. "I'm very sorry for thy actions, I do not know what came over me. Forgive me miss shy,"

"Much like Nightmare Moon just came over you huh!?" with Rainbow's harsh words came a harsh punishment. Twilight slapped the back of Dash's head with her hoof before trying to comfort both her friends.

"Rainbow Dash you need manners!" Twilight walked closer to the dark mare before a hoof was raised to stop her.

"It is quite alright Twilight, I pushed a button that should not have been pushed. I must depart now." With those last few words said, Luna flapped her wings fast and flew off towards her home leaving very confused mares behind.

"Ah don't think that went over so well Twilight." Applejacks words felt like a script from a movie, one that rung in the purple unicorns mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

Back at the farm Pinkie Pie was being her normal cookie self, spying on Big Macintosh through the trees as the farmer worked on his chores. The sun shined brightly in the day, relinquishing any traces of darkness as it moved to the center of the sky.

Taking a break from his chores, the big draft horse laid down as exhaustion started to work its course. Getting out of the hospital surely didn't mean that he was one hundred percent at the top of his game. Using the tree as shade and roots for his pillow, the stallion quickly lost consciousness. Sleeping without a care in the world as the pink menace saw her opportunity to sneak in.

"So this is what you look like with your defense down huh? Muhahaha.. the pranks I could totally pull off!" Pinkie started to giggle lightly as she talked out loud, with all the fun she could have she was hardly wasting time. Reaching around and pulling a can of spray icing from her big poofy mane, Pinkie began to spray letters into the red horse's fur. Quickly spelling out the word 'Y-E-E-U-P' in big blue letters on his side, the menace knew she was going to have to pat herself on the back for this one.

"Pinkamena one, Big Macci zero. Tehe" The pink mare took a second to stare at her accomplishment for a second before hopping back into the tree he was sleeping in. "Now we play the waiting game."

Unaware of how unbalanced she was, Pinkie's hoof accidently slipped and hit a branch. Not noticing the stray apple that fell onto the big horse below her, she slowly regained position and went to look down when she noticed something off. Where was Macintosh? "No! oh fudgecake! Have the aliens come for me!?"

The pink mare started to stress out when something started to drag her down by her tail. "You alien bullies! You'll never get your freaky hooves on my brain!" struggling and yanking at her tail to get free, Pinkie soon found herself slipping and decided to go out with a bang. She grabbed more spray icing out of her poofy mane and let herself be taken and ready for a follow up attack.

One last yank was all it took for Big Mac to discover who interrupted his sleep, seeing something fall closer to him with speed he tried to step away. It was futile. Pinkie Pie had set her icing cans to laser spray and began to spray the draft horse down with blue and green icing. With icing attacking every inch of his body the pink earth pony finally landed on the grass. She hit the ground quite hard yet somehow hopped back on her feet in record time to try and land a kick to her 'alien'

"Beware my wrath you space demon!" feeling her back hoof landing a spot on her enemy she jumps and attempts to ride the thing into submission.

After dealing with a kick to the face by Pinkie, Big Mac was not amused anymore. Feeling the pink mare on top of his back was making him quite irritated. "Pinkie, get off"

Hearing the voice from her alien Pinkie knew she had him good and mad, "nice try evil pony, your copycat voice can't fool me! I got you right where I want you! Pinkiesfinishingmove! the destroying launcher!"

The crazy menace grabbed Mac around the neck with her thighs and launched a million balloons in the air, once she accumulated all the strings Pinkie then tied them around the other pony's waist before jumping off. The amount of helium in the balloons was so strong that it started to pull Big Macintosh off the ground.

"Pinkie Pie! Get ma feet to the ground this instant or I'll get a whoopin' on you!" Big Mac wasn't sure whether he should be scared for his life or furious.

Pinkie however was hopping up and down with joy, "Nopeys! You have fun getting back to space mr. alien!"

Feeling like a total idiot, the stallion had to pull something up his sleeve or he'd be a goner. "Ya'll better get me down or you will never see Big Macintosh again!"

Noticing the balloons pulling him higher, Pinkie jumped and grabbed his one hoof before bring him and the balloons to a hovering stance. Getting right in his icing face she knew one way to get him to talk, torture.

"Oh yeah? Well than mr evil meanie! I have seen your kind before, and I say no mas! Tell me where he is before my hand slips and you get to survive another day." She wasn't about to be tricked, she knew just how to turn the tables on this big guy.

Sighing and trying very hard not to say anything he'd regret, Mac looked her in the eyes and tried to reason with her. "Please miss Pie, ah am Macintosh. Ah can prove it!"

Now Pinkie was curious, she zoomed her eyes in and out to see for any signs of bluffing before she let him continue. "Try me."

"If yah just get this icing off then I'd be happy to oblige" he was surely getting tired of these stand stills already.

Thinking this threw, the pink mare soon tied a longer balloon string to a tree stump before walking over to her enemy's floating body. "Let us see who the smart pony is here." With one trace of her tongue she licked off his back thigh, revealing his green apple cutie mark.

"interesting," was all she said before she continued to lick his inner belly.

Big Mac tried not to squirm as her warm tongue violated his fur, so much emotion ran through his mind: Confusion, more anger, irritation, and a new feeling he had yet to figure out. "Well no-w, yah don't got to.. do any of that! Ah just meant my face you crazy pony."

A big grin started to appear on Pinkies face, one that signified her winning this battle. "Mr. Are you getting some sort of sick kick out of this!? If so then I must try harder to torture you!"

It was time for the Ticklemonster, Pinkie ran her hooves fast over his now visible fur as it soon started to stand straight up. Big Mac tried his best not to cave, he held his breathe until he exploded into a wild legs kicking laughter. "Plea-se! *between laughs* Make it sto-p!"

The begging was all she wanted to hear, with that she stopped her hooves and licked the rest of the icing off Big Macs face. "Oh Macci it is you! What a delightful surprise!"

The sound of her voice was so sarcastic it could have bit him, she walked around and untied the balloons before lending him a hoof down. "YOU knew all along haven't yah!?" was all he could say once he was safely on the ground.

With a small giggle Pinkie rubbed the back of her head with glee, "welllll yes, but only after I saw your cutie mark. An alien would not have been able to copy that! I mean really, simple knowledge there."

As she continued to speak Macintosh's mind blew, he couldn't believe what she just put him through. '_I can't even believe this! It's a good thing ah promised to never hit a mare.'_

Getting his thoughts together he decided to pull together an idea of punishment, "Pinkie Pie, yah ruined my nap and caused me to lose time in the field. As your punishment ah am making you finish ma chores. Seeing as you have helped AJ in the past I reckon you already know the drill."

Pinkies face deflated like a popped balloon at those words, "Awww! I just wanted to have some fun, then I thought you were an alien and as an element holder I must do my responsibly to protect Equestria!"

Shaking his head in disapproval, Mac gave her a bucket and ruffled up her mane. "Nice try pony, now get at it."

The pink mare began to pout as she attempted to buck apples from the tree and missing completely. "oh shoot, MAAACCCI! I'm a party pony! I don't belong in the fields. Can you honestly pinkie swear that you didn't have at least alittleeeeee fun!?"

Macintosh stopped walking away and thought hard about this, a part of him really did start to enjoy it-until the tickling began. Feeling a tad guilty for making the cute sad pony work he walked back and began to finish his chores with her at his side.

* * *

"Girls we really need to get the town to see that Luna's changed. If we don't then we not only let her down but princess Celestia as well!" Twilight had gathered her friends over to the library for a meeting on what to do with Luna, for as of right now things weren't looking so well.

"Well um maybe we could get Pinkie to help.. she's great at throwing parties.." Fluttershy sat in the corner wondering if anypony listened when she noticed all eyes were now directly on her.

Rainbow had flung the yellow pegasus into the air before flying up and catching her. "Fluttershy you're a genius! Where in the world has Pinkie Pie bin all day anyway?"

Everypony looked around in shock, they had been so busy worrying about Luna that they haven't noticed their friend was missing from the group.

"I reckon maybe she's workin' at Sugercube or babysittin' the cake's foals." Thinking this was a good possibility, AJ went with it.

The others nodded as Twilight made this a mental note to check Sugercube corner later for Pinkie. "We should probably go around town and explain to everypony about the situation. They deserve to know and maybe even give her a chance once they know the truth."

With Twilight's plan seeming reasonable, the gang split up. Hitting each house and explaining the ups and downs of the situation.

With the day finally starting to end Twilight reached her last house, it belonged to a very nice lyre player and her marefriend. Feeling relieved that her day was almost over she knocked on the door only for a mare with a blue mane with a pink strip open the door in a fury. "Excuse me, Sweetie Drops. I know it's late but we need to talk. Is Lyra there as well?"

At the sound of her name being called a magic mint colored unicorn appeared from behind her lover. "who is it Bon Bon?.. Oh Twilight Sparkle, Hello there. If I had to take a guess you're here because you want to tell me that princess Luna being here is a good thing and that she's a good pony with a big heart."

Twilight blinked questionably at this, "wow Lyra that's not possible, how did you know?"

The unicorn pointed at Rainbow Dash who was flying up near their house, presumably spying of course. Being noticed Rainbow waved and flew down next to Twilight in a jiffy. "Already hit this house Twi, your just slow.

The purple mare gave her friend a stern look before giving the two mares an apology. "So sorry about this girls, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Lyra just smiled and shook her head as her partner looked angry and walked back inside. The light colored unicorn let out a small unnoticed sigh before looking into Twilights eyes. "Sparkle I must confess, when the mess all happened I was one of those ponies that let the rumors consume me, I even started one of my own.. terrible I know. I deeply regret it and hope the moon princess finds happiness here."

Twilight smiled feeling relieved and hugged her old friend, "thank you for sharing that Lyra, as long as Ponyville's trusting then I'm sure everything will work out just fine." On that note Twilight said her goodbyes before taking her walk home.

"I sure hope so.." Lyra let out a hint of worry before closing the door to find her temperamental marefriend.

As the night started to set in, everypony turned out their lights for a wonderful sleep. Everypony except Luna. Staring at her ceiling for hours, the moon princess couldn't take it anymore. She was given a second chance to do good and blew it. Yet still, her sister let her go.

"Why.." Luna didn't know why she was so special, other villians had been locked away for an eternity. So why was she so lucky? '_Celestia feels I am good inside.. where is this good?'_

The dark mare was tired, tired of being feared. Even by the ponies who trusted her the most, Twilight was no exception. "I saw the shire terror in her eyes.. we can never be Sparkle."

At these words, Luna got up for the first time in hours and walked outside. Her hooves walking slowly past the library as her head contemplated her next actions.

Secretly above her balcony Twilight spied, wondering if she should be concerned. The purple unicorn decided to follow in utter silence. Not soon after she started following did she instantly regret it. Luna was heading for the everfree forest, and fast

Once Luna hit the forest spouting evil she started to fly up high into the sky. With her intentions clear, the moon mare gave a silent prayer into the night sky and started to dive towards the center of the everfree woods.

Trying to keep up Luna's pace without being seen was quite more difficult than Twilight liked to admit. After the moon princess rose into the sky, the unicorn stood in confusion. Was she praying? Her mind wiped blank as she saw Luna starting to dive incredibly fast head on towards the ground. "LUNA!"

Without a second thought, Twilight started to gallop as fast as her hooves would carry her. Twilight's horn overflowed as she transported to every part of the forest that she remembered until she got close to the calculated landing spot for her friend. "I'm coming Princess! Oh please don't be late!"

She looked up into the sky for any sign of distance when she noticed Luna was gaining speed. At this rate the moon mare was going to explode her brains out.

The dark mare had started to gain maximum speed as the ground became closer to her. With death close, Luna finally started to feel happy. In her mind she wasn't going to harm anyone ever again, the world was going to be a safer place without her in it.

"Goodbye dearest sister.. Goodbye Twilight Sparkle.." closing her eyes for the immense impact on surface something struck her just in the nick of time.

With a full magic induced body slam, Luna was pounded out of the air and slammed through one of the everfree's thick giant trees. The magic and body hitting the tree caused it to snap and fall apart as the princess hit the ground hard with a skid.

Trying to find out what exactly happened, her eyes slowly opened and roamed the perimeter. Something was weighting her down but what? Lifting her head up she noticed something purple lying on her bruised body. "T-wilight.."

The purple unicorn shook vigorously trying to use her hooves to push up and raised her head to look up at the sight of her princess. "Lu-na.. wh-y." Like a streaming waterfall Twilight's eyes rained tears down her cheeks as she stared into the other mare.

"Twilight I- just couldn't live a life of fear.." Luna's emotions started kicking in seeing her love's tears flow and started to cry as well.

The unicorn tried again to get her hooves from under her but failed, laying back down on the moon mares belly as she tried to control her emotions. "THAT! Is no-t the way to handle things! LL-una don't you get it!? I.."

Trying to get her to stop shaking, Luna's hooves reached up and tried to calm the purple mare down. "Spar-kle please, relax.. If anyone is unhappy here it is I. You tackled me into a tree thus stopping my wanted wish of death. I should be asking you.. why?"

Realizing this probably wasn't the right speech to help the smaller pony relax she attempted to try again, "Thou is sorr-" Before she could get the rest out Twilight had pulled the princess closer and brought herself down on Luna's lips. Her eyes widened at the feel of unicorn's warm lips touching hers, to her it just didn't seem possible. Slowly getting into it, she closed her eyes and welcomed the ever so real dream mare that had been haunting her sleep.

Taking it all in Twilight finally stops, leaving the two panting for air as they glanced at each other before letting small grins take place. "Luna. I love you."

More tears started to form in the moon mares eyes as the words struck her big heart. Somepony actually loved her, for her. "Twilight, I..love you too!" saying those words with a little more power than intended Twilight pulled Luna in for another kiss before letting go and hugging each other tight.

"Luna, If we're going to do this I have two rules" pulling away from their embrace and with the unicorns face now stern it was time to take things seriously.

"Yes Twilight anything! Luna decided that no matter what happened, she was going to hold onto this mare tight and never let her go.

Twilight pulled her face close to her muzzle before responding with such a look that could send big stallions to their knees. "Number one: NEVER and I repeat never, do anything to harm yourself in anyway shape or form again!

Luna whiffed her ears back a bit at this and nodded slightly for her to continue.

"And two: I would really like to get out of this spooky forest and go home.."

With the two terms present Luna gave her marefriend a warm hug before slowly pushing the mare off and using her wings to help herself stand. "What's the matter? Afraid of some little snakes?" Luna tried to lighten things up with her smirking grin as Twilight jumped to her feet and landed on Luna's back.

"SNAKES!" Twilight's pressure on Luna's body caused her to fall down again to the ground. Well if she wasn't scared before Luna knew that her unicorn friend was scared now.

"Sorry Twilight.. It was meant to be a joke." With a small chuckle, Luna lifted herself up with help from her wings as she kept Twilight steady on her back and lifted off into the night sky.

Just as Luna suspected, Twilight's eyes were in wonderland as she watched the stars beam around her. "Luna it's so beautiful!"

Smiling like a fool, the dark mare glanced at the stars then back at her love. _'Yes, you are.'_ Something about Twilight in the starry night just seemed right, like somehow it was all meant to be. Luna mentally thanked her sister for a beautiful night as she flapped her wings towards a new beginning. Ponyville was no Canterlot but she was determined to make this her home, no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

*knock knock knock*

"Hey AJ, you in there? I'm done napping and was wonder..ing-"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack have always been close friends although they had their spurts, things seemed to mellow out. That was until Rainbow opened the barn door to find Applejack in a white made for a princess dress being sewn by the only dress maker Dash knew, Rarity. Her hair was wavy and laying softly on her shoulders and a small crown was resting on top the farm pony's mane. Seeing this sight made Dash almost crack up immediately but she held her tongue for any kind of response.

"Rainbow Dash, what a marvelous surprise darling. Come and tell me just how divine Applejack looks!" Rarity's smile was ear to ear as she waved her hoof meant for Dash to come closer.

By the look of AJ's face, it wasn't divine at all. The stockings rose up her hooves, the long sparkling layers of fabric lying over her flank almost hitting the floor was causing her to trip, and the glittery white crown laying atop her head was giving her a headache. The sweet honest pony was beginning to feel trapped and frustrated. _'WHY! Of all the ponies to barge in it's got to be Rainbow!' "_Not a word Rainbow."

"Oh shush you." Rarity gave AJ a look before walking towards Dash to explain a few things. "Rainbow Dash, Applejack here had promised me that she'd assist me in my newest dress order. Considering the pony who ordered it was around Applejack's size so it only seemed appropriate to see things this way. Understand?"

At that moment Dash lost it, laughing and pointing a hoof as she fell over and was now rolling on her back. "You guys crack me up!"

AJ's face grew a dark red as the laughter of the cyan pony continued. "Yah need to just shut up, yah hear!? Ah am doing this cause ah never break a promise. Now either your gonna dress up in it too or scram!"

Rainbow was at a loss for words, yeah she liked to make fun of frilly stuff like this but she was a true friend, and a true friend would stay by another pony's side. "AJ Its cool, no thanks on the dressing up too part but uh I did come here originally to ask you a question."

The farm pony's face started to calm as her frown started to turn upside down, "well shoot, what is it?"

Dash walked up incredibly close to her friend before speaking, almost as if it was a top secret message by a captain. Slowly raising her lips to the orange pony's ear she spoke softly, "Did it hurt falling from heaven?"

At this, Applejack's face seethed anger and the fuming pony slammed her head into Rainbow with enough force to shove her down and cause backlash harm as well. "Dammit Dash! Ah thought you were serious! Get outta mah barn now!"

Rubbing her head gently, Rainbow looked up and gave a small goofy grin. "You gotta admit that WAS a good one. Right Rarity?"

The both turned to see their designer friend glaring holes through their souls. "Applejack, take that dress off at once before you ruin it with your roughhousing! And Rainbow, as much as I love a good laugh you must leave unless you plan on helping. I cannot have added stress right now, this client is much too important."

The two ponies getting yelled at dropped their ears in defeat as they looked down at the ground in shame. "Sorry Rare, ah didn't mean to mess anything up honest."

"Yeah same here, I'll be on my way. Cyas later!"

As Dash turned to leave, Rarity's horn closed the door in front of her. "Wait darling, I'm curious now. Why did you come here in the first place?"

Feeling the memory hit the front of Rainbows mind with a slap, the cyan pony flapped her wings and rushed over to her friends.

"I almost forgot I wanted to know if you guys had heard from Twilight recently. The egghead wasn't home when I went to the library and Spike told me he hasn't seen much of her either."

The two ponies hearing this blinked a few times in unison before their brains spun a few wheels. "Now that yah mention it, ah haven't heard from her in a few days. Not since the incident happened at the picnic and we went around to all the homes round here. Shucks ah bet she's with Celestia, she never goes missing other than that."

Rarity shook her head in agreement with her love as Dash's head just shook no. "No guys, Twilight would have told Spike. We need to investigate! This is a job for Daring Dash!"

AJ let loose a small chuckle as the fastest flier in Ponyville flew around her barn in circles. "Well whatcha waiting for? Go find out Ms. Daring Do. Ah will join you shortly after we clean up. Twi's important to us, ah am sure she's somewhere."

Rarity unzipped the dress off of the farm pony's back before levitating it in the air and nodding slightly. "Once I finish up with my project I will be with you two in a jiffy. Shouldn't take me much longer, I am perfection when it comes to these things."

Hearing this was all Rainbow needed before she zipped out the door with a trail of rainbow dust behind her.

"Wooey! That girl is as fast as a squirrel getting chased by Winona! Well sugercube, ah best be asking around too." With that said, Applejack walked up to the white unicorn and pulled her into a warm loving kiss.

Feeling a little star struck, Rarity continued to hold AJ for a moment before letting go and landing a smaller kiss upon her cheek. "I love you Applejack, you ruffian you."

The orange pony smiled at this and nuzzled her mare some more before departing, "ah love you too my Rargem."

With gushy stuff out of the way, Applejack opened the barn doors and galloped out. Now leaving a slightly dazed Rarity behind to watch as her love left, she smiled wide as the hips of her pony moved back and forth. "That wonderful mare" Rarity sighed happily at this and decided to take her project home with her.

* * *

"Tell me Ms. Sparkle, who is the fairest princess of them all?"

"Me!"

"Thou are not a princess, unacceptable! I sentence you to the dreadful punishment of tickling!"

Pinning the purple mare down on her bed, Luna made it clear she was serious and began tickling her love with her feathery wings. She smiled evilly at this as Twilight's face went from cocky to adorable in just a matter of seconds. Luna's muzzle slowly lowered itself down to her marefriend's belly before blowing loud kisses into it.

"Lu-na, haha-ha! Let me explain!" Twilight's squealing laughter seemed to fill the room before the moon mare stopped her motions and laid down facing her victim.

"You may explain dearest Sparkle, A SECOND HEARING!" Luna let forth a small set of giggles before Twilight spoke again.

"You see, I'm my own favorite princess. Not that I am one! No no I didn't mean it like that you see um how to describe- uh let's see logically.. Er well-"

Realizing her love was having a hard time Luna tried to help, "Twilight does thy want to become a princess?"

Hearing her own thoughts trying to spring forth Twilight grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face for feeling embarrassed. "I.. well maybe one day, but it's not like I want to take your or Princess Celestia's place. It's just been a silly dream of mine.. nothing more." Whiffing her ears back in depression, Twilight's face grew a little redder with each word.

"Twilight, you do not have to pick a favorite if that is what is bothering you. And as for being a princess, well we are immortal and it's not something that can just be done like that, but work hard Sparkle and dreams are always possible."

Smiling and lifting the pillow from her face Twilight hugged her moon princess. "You know, your modern English is getting a little better each day. But anyway, the reason I said 'me' is because well you're right.. I didn't want to choose. Celestia is my Princess, my teacher, and like a mother figure to me. You Luna are my queen, specially made on this earth just for me. I am your loving subject and mate."

Without even looking up Twilight knew Luna's face was of pure happiness. Her eyes leaked tears of joy as her hooves grabbed the purple mare into a warm tight embrace. "Dearest Twilight Sparkle, you have made me the happiest mare ever!"

With a kiss that sent tingles down both of their spines, the two mares kept their lips locked and hoped this happiness would never end.

"Twilight."

"Yes?"

"Wont thou friends worry? You haven't seen them in days. I thought pony folk these days kept in touch more often."

"Shhh. Luna it's my turn. I'm sure everypony is fine."

Confused on her wording, the moon princess tries to question it but becomes silent due to Twilights ever ready lips covering her mouth. "Yes, MY turn." With an evil grin Twilight begins the ultimate torture of kissing every detail of Luna's body.

"My my, what lovely wings you have, I shall kiss every feather!"

"Sparkle! What is thy crime!"

Twilight laughed before giving an evil grin and kissing a lone feather. "That's Ms. Sparkle to you! And for the punishment I was falsely accused of! Now, let's start from the beginning."

Knowing this torment was going to take forever Luna groaned and tried her best to hide her satisfaction, she certainly needed the pleasure.

* * *

Dash and Applejack had made no progress on finding their friend as they walked through town asking everypony.

"Darn it! I wanted to be a super cool detective, and I got nothing to show for it!"

"Oh Rainbow, ah told you this was a silly idea and aren't you hungry yet?" Applejack's stomach growled at this, running around all day without food wasn't to her liking.

"Hm.. You know I am kind of feeling something sweet, let's go to Sugercube corner." Realizing her own grumbling needs, Rainbow rushed into the sweet smelling bakery for something good.

"Dashie! AJ!" Pinkie Pie leaped to the door and jumped on them both before getting up and bouncing, "hihihi"

Getting up slowly, the two mares looked at each other and sighed saying hello at the same time.

"Hello Pinkie."

Applejack's eyes were scanning the room for any delicious things to eat when she spotted something that didn't fit. Her brother? Stepping around Pinkie, AJ walked up to the big draft horse sitting in a table eating something Pinkie probably made up. "Big Macintosh? What in Equestria are yah doing here?"

Realizing his sister was now in front of him he attempted to speak, only to have Pinkie rush to his side. "Macci here is just tasting my new invention! The frozen hot chocolate cupcake with marshmallow whipped cream and red velvet cake batter splats mixed in!"

Hearing red velvet, Dash zoomed up to it and stared into wonderfulness. "This looks.. AWESOME! Pinkie I want that!"

Shaking her head at the same time, AJ's mouth started to water. "Pinkie ah would like one too!"

"Okeydokeylokie! Two more frozymarshvelvet cupcakes coming right up!" with a few hops away, the pink pony went to create more wonderful cupcakes for her friends.

"So why are yah here Big Mac? Yah were never really into sweets." AJ planned to continue her conversation, whether her brother liked it or not.

Big Mac looked around nervous before he looked her directly in the eyes and spoke, it wasn't gonna be easy but he was no fibber. "AJ we gotta talk, Ah came here to see Pinkie Pie. For whatever reason I can't get her out of my head, it's distracting mah work."

Rainbow let loose a small chuckle before elbowing her friend in response, "we know how that feels, dontcha Applejack."

(…)

"Applejack? You okay?" Rainbow and Mac were both staring at the orange mare waiting for her to say anything, but nothing came.

AJ's mind couldn't figure out how to speak, Pinkie Pie and her brother? 'Breathe AJ he can love whoever he..wait no not love. Right? They're staring Applejack! Speak now!'

"W..hy?"

Big Macintosh was caught off guard by this and just started to eat his cupcake. Noticing she was being ignored she repeated herself. "Why Pinkie Pie? Of all the ponies yah chose the craziest one!"

Hearing this Mac stopped eating and glared at his sister in shame. "AJ you know that ah can't control who I fall for. It just so happened that ah acquired a sweet tooth."

"Macintosh ah wasn't trying to offend yah just trying to understand is all." _'ah must talk to Pinkie about this'_

Big Mac just shrugged his shoulders and began to finish his cupcake when Pinkie Pie ran up with a holder for three delicious cupcakes. Rainbow had unintentionally zoned out during the apples talk when her nose snapped her out of it. Something smelled good, really good.

"HERE they are! Delishy right?" Pinkie could feel the unwanted added tension in the room and dropped her cupcakes on the table and was ready to zoom away when Rainbow stopped her.

"Woah Pinkie, these are super cool! But why is there three?" Rainbow then stuffed her face full of the chocolate dessert. Just in the blink of an eye Pinkie flipped the tray with her hoof and sent the last cupcake in the air landing in her mouth. The tray landed successfully on her back and away she went towards the kitchen. She was avoiding the gang and Applejack was sure she knew why, she just needed to find the right opportunity to do so.

"Rainbow I reckon we should get going, still have that uh mission to find Twilight." AJ looked at Big Mac for any sign of suspicion before pulling Dash along.

"Your right! My awesome skills aren't over yet! Although maybe we should get ninja Pinkie just in case we run into a parasprite or something." Not even realizing she was falling into AJ's plan, Dash went into the kitchen and yanked Pinkie out towards the door.

"ohohoh! You promise there will be parasprites?! I need to work on my music, Quick, find all the instruments you cannnnn!" Pinkie started to run around in a circle like crazy before Dash planted a hoof on her forehead to cause her to a stopping skid.

"Relax Pinkie Pie, I said if. No need for that right now but we will let you know, now let's goo ponies! We don't have all day!" Rainbows patience was wearing thin and the cyan pony was getting quite bored, they must get on the road and soon.

"Bye Macci! Catcha later!" Pinkie waved her hoof goodbye before the trio walked out the door. Hopping along, the pink menace started going the opposite way. Confused, both ponies followed her uncertain to why.

"Uh Pinkie, we've already looked this way. Where are you going?" Rainbow flew up to her flapping her wings hard to keep up with the now fast hopping pony. Unfortunately Pinkie Pie just winked and hopped faster reaching an immense speed towards the end of town. With Applejack and Rainbow trying desperately to keep up it was becoming quite a challenge.

"PINKIE PIE! STOP!" Dash had let loose her loudest scream to reach the brightly colored earth pony's ears causing her to stop completely and turn her head around.

"Yes Dashie?" with a cruel smile and all, Pinkie chuckled to herself before places an arm over her eyes for dramatic effect. "Jeepers I can barely see you guys, slow pokes! Haha!"

Pinkie went on to brag some more before AJ placed a hoof over her mouth. "Ah get it Pinkie, you're the strangest pony ah ever met, now why did you bring us her-e?" Applejack and Rainbow both looked to find that they were in front of Fluttershy's cottage.

"Obviouslyyy we needed Fluttershy's help too! Uh DUH!" Pinkie gave her ponies a big grin before knocking on the door.

AJ nudged Rainbow and gave her a 'why didn't we think of Fluttershy look' as the door opened and a shy pony poked her head out the door.

"Oh hello friends thank goodness it's you. I was afraid that-nvm.." at this point Fluttershy had come out of her house completely and was hiding behind her hair when AJ planted a hoof on her shoulder. Feeling her friend's genuine worry for her, the shy Pegasus continued her story. "Well..I have been having weird dreams about uhm..Princess Luna." Kicking the ground with her hoof, the yellow pony wasn't about to easily explain.

"Weird how? Like you and her had a tea party weird or she wants to suck your blood weird or what?" Rainbows loyalty sure never stopped her from speaking her mind about everything and anything she wanted to say. Fluttershy looked around before lowering her head in shame, she didn't like feeling this way about anypony.

"I um.. weird as in- Luna comes back to take revenge on me and do horrible things! Just horrible Dashie!" before Dash knew what hit her, Fluttershy had wrapped her hooves around the cyan pony gripping her tightly. Not knowing what to exactly do in the comforting category, Rainbow had started rubbing the shy pony's back before giving Applejack a pleading look for help. Seeing this as her cue, AJ stepped up and placed a hoof on her upset friend as well.

"Sugarcube, everypony has nightmares, but it takes a brave pony to face them. Ah believe them nightmares will go away once yah and Princess Luna get to hangout and face your fears. We believe in yah." Seeing Fluttershy raise her head Applejack felt her voice got in there somewhere.

*sniff* "You really think they will go away if I just spend some time with her?" stepping out of Rainbows embrace, the yellow Pegasus had a new goal. With AJ, Pinkie, and Dash nodding their heads she knew it was certain, but was she brave enough? _'I can do this..maybe..' _

"It'll be okay silly, Luna won't eat your face if that's what you're scared of!" hearing Pinkies words made Fluttershy squeal and run back inside her home. Realizing all their hard work was for nothing, Applejack and Dash gave Pinkie an angry look before attempting to try again.

"Was it something I said?" with Pinkie Pie being well Pinkie, it wasn't going to be easy to get their friend out. They weren't about to give just yet though, it'll just take some time.

"UGHHHHH!" Rainbows words made this quite clear.

* * *

*knock knock knock*

"Excuse me Princ- I mean Dearest Luna, are you home?"

Hearing a knock on the door, two groggy ponies awoke out of bed in unison. "Who in Equestria comes knocking at this hour, why in my time this would be an outrageous act of mutany!"

Slapping her forehead with a slight smile on her face Twilight nudged Luna to get her door. "It's in the middle of the day Luna, normal ponies are awake. Just because you don't have the night schedule anymore doesn't mean you can ignore a knock. It could be very important, why if Spike was here-" seeing as her mare would not shut her mouth until the princess got out of bed, Luna rose.

"Yes I shall see who decided to enter my domain while we were asleep." The moon pony walked down the hall and caught a reflection of herself in a picture before acting out in shock. "Oh my, I look quite horrible. Well visitor prepare for a sight." Opening the door to find what she didn't expect, the princess was now regretting not combing her mane. "Hello Ms. Rarity, please excuse this one's mane, I am not as accustomed to day life just quite yet."

Seeing the night Princess in her messy mane made Rarity's eye give a slight twitch before she resumed her composure. "No.. problem at all dearie. I have everything one might need in my bag, If you please?" motioning for herself to come in, the princess felt as though she couldn't just say no. So with Luna leading the way inside, her mind soon forgot about her marefriend waiting in bed for her.

Sitting on the moon pony's couch, Rarity felt an odd tendency to just roll around on the soft furniture before laughing at her mind set. "My my, love the décor! But back to business, please darling don't be shy, I won't harm your head. I've always wanted to brush a princess's mane, *slight squeal* ahem excuse me, filly Rarity dream there."

Luna smiled and sat down in front of the white unicorn, she didn't want to crush the pony's excitement after all. "Just remember something special about our manes Rarity, they-"

"Eeeek! The brush! It went right through!" Rarity's face was in stand still mode, she wasn't sure just how to react at all. Luna laughed a bit at this and turned her head to see the shocked face.

"Yes Rarity my mane is partially magic, so it would only make sense for the brush to go right through it without impact. But do not assume nothing happened, the waves of energy you put into the brushings cause it to help shape my mane into its beauty. Of course if I just had my magic then no brushing would be necessary now would it." Feeling pleased with herself since the unicorns jaw finally closed, Luna placed the brush back into Rarity's grasp.

"I must say that I am very impressed, did I mention also quite jealous! If I could wake up every morning with a perfect mane, I would be at work a few hours earlier let's just say that." Brushing the moon pony's mane and being inside the mare's house made Rarity feel a lot more warm and welcome to the princess then she had before. The fashion mare felt like she wasn't in danger from the mysterious pony and she felt safe.

Luna felt all stress leave the room and let an exhale out she wasn't sure was in her. it had been a millennium since somepony brushed her mane, not that it was needed but for the moon princess it sure felt good. "The hard work you put into your mane shows Rarity, and nothing can take that from you."

Realizing she was getting a compliment and from the princess no less caused the white unicorn to smile beyond compare as her shaking hooves were making it harder to brush. '_Stay calm Rarity, grace and elegance wins over fainting any day.'_

"It is alright for you to stop, one's magic mane can cause a toll on the hooves at work." Luna couldn't help but notice the hooves behind shaking as she turned around and gave an approving nod. "It looks quite perfect, thank you Rarity."

The fashion pony smiled in relief as she looked at her now sore hooves in question, "uhm Luna, why are my hooves sore from brushing magic hair?"

"IT"S BECAUSE of the magical buildup inside the waves and threads of hair, touching pure magic whether going through it or not causes the body to feel like it's been pushing some heavy weights around on a tiny brush."

Rarity looked to see who had just answered her question when she realized who it was, "Twilight!"

"Hello Rarity, It's been awhile. Oh and Luna, you forgot to come back in bed and let me know who was here!" rushing to the white unicorns side to hug her, Twilight sure looked grumpy.

"My apologies Ms. Sparkle. You see, Rarity here had saw my mane a mess and well things went from there. However can I make it up to you?" smirking a little at her statement, the moon princess walked over to her mare and swished her tail towards her direction.

Twilight couldn't help but let loose a small giggle before turning to her old friend, "So how have things been?"

Rarity gave Twilight a stern look before shaking her head in disapproval, "Twilight you had us worried. The others are out there right now wondering where you are. Naturally I came here to start asking when I got distracted and I'm glad I did because well here you are! Honestly darling causing your friends to worry, you could have told at least Spikeywikey. You were in town missy, how long did you think you could escape the world? Did you just forget about the library, or finding Luna here a job!? No I can answer that one for you, you have been fooling around for the first time in your life. What about your friends and Princess Celestia!?"

Hearing one of her closest friends rip into her caused Twilight to tear up, she certainly didn't mean any harm. "Ple-ase Rarity, forgive me.. I'm a bad student and a b-ad friend." Drooping her ears and looking in any direction that didn't involve the white unicorn's harsh eyes, Twilight felt simply horrible.

Luna's heart was breaking watching this and tried to intervene. "Miss Rarity it is also my fault for keeping her here so please stop yelling at her."

Sighing and rubbing her head Rarity calmed down and lifted Twilight's chin up. "I'm sorry darling I had to let that out. You did make many ponies worry, I want you BOTH to go find them and apologize about this whole mess. Understand?"

At this point Twilight had calmed down and looked her friend in the eyes before nodding in agreement and walking over to Luna's side.

"This is all a miss understanding Rarity, we will clear it up. Let's go Twilight Sparkle, we mustn't keep your friends waiting. Where did you say they were again?" Luna and Twilight were about to walk out the door when the moon princess saw Rarity hesitate.

"heh about that darlings, I have no idea. You see, I went to get Pinkie when I noticed she wasn't home I figured she joined them on their escapades. So seeing as this was the next closest place I came here." Rarity gave them a shrug before following behind closely. "Maybe we should try Fluttershy's? Maybe her or her animal friends have seen them lately."

"That sounds like a plan Ms. Rarity, off we go." As sad as Luna felt for her love, she was old school and they got over things quite fast. Twilight however was still looking at the ground utterly depressed. Nuzzling the unicorn every chance Luna had, created a small smile from Twilight as the walk started.

The walk towards the edge of town was quiet as the three ponies dared not to add unwanted extra tension. Instead of speaking, Luna began to hum a beautiful tune to even out the mood. Hearing this even in Rarity's state caused her body to start to relax. This went on for a quarter of their time before somepony spoke up.

"Luna I must say that is beautiful, what is it?" Rarity's ears felt pleased with the soft vibrations coming from the princess and just had to ask.

"Just something from my child hood, my mother used to sing me this wonderful song when I was feeling restless and stressed. Although I honestly don't remember the words since she passed away I do remember the rhythm and flow of the relaxing music." Luna's smile never left her face as she spoke of her past, it meant everything to her.

Looking up for her story Twilight's face lit up and smiled brightly at her mare, "Wow Luna, you must have an amazing memory to remember that long ago."

Winking at the two now curious mares looking up at her in awe, Luna spoke with ease. "Well of course, I am immortal. Memories stay as fresh to me as they did centuries ago. Although I must say during my early childhood it is much too strenuous for me to remember. Let me tell you the time Celestia got in trouble for eating an entire chocolate cake, for MY birthday. That mare just couldn't help herself, grounded for a week with the worst case of pony sickness."

Remembering her old days with her sister had caused Luna to start laughing. Not long behind her the two elements of harmony soon began laughing right with her as the walk got closer to their destination.

Reaching Fluttershy's cottage now seemed like the easy part compared to what the three ponies walked into.

(…)

Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash were carrying Fluttershy out with each set of hooves tied together tight, while Pinkie Pie was seen tied up on the shy pony's porch.

"Let's go visit the princess Fluttershy, now that you successfully wasted half of our day thank you!" Carrying her friend's front hooves towards the road Dash was not in the mood to lug the shy mare all the way through town.

"I DON'T WANNA GO! Please Rainbow Dash!"

Hearing the yellow Pegasus trying to struggle more only made AJ's job carrying the back hooves even harder. "Fluttershy ah reckon you calm yourself to make this much easier on yah."

(…)

"STOP THIS MUTANY AT ONCE YOUNG PONIES! *ahem* what in Equestria are you doing to Miss Fluttershy?" Luna's eyes couldn't stand such actions any longer and had to intervene with the strongest voice she had.

With the loud ever so familiar voice intruding their ears, Dash and AJ dropped their friend at once and stood perfectly still. Twilight and Rarity both ran to help Pinkie Pie get untied while the voice lashing continued. "DOES THOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY IN DEFENCE!?"

AJ walked forward the princess and gulped, lowering her hat in respect she spoke. "Luna, yah see we were actually coming to see you. Flutters here has been having awful nightmares bout the other day and well we were trying to get her to just talk to yah about it. As yah can see it hasn't been going so well in our plans. We're mighty sorry princess, please talk to her."

Drooping her ears down almost instantly Luna sighed and walked over to the still tied pony laying on the ground in shame. "Is this true Miss Shy? Did my presence frighten your sleeping mind?"

Fluttershy's head nodded as her eyes locked sight with Luna's, she didn't want to make the princess feel upset and angry again but she couldn't help but look away. "Yes."

Lowering her muzzle to the tightened ropes the moon princess begins to untie the irritating knots. "It is okay shy one, please don't fear me. From now on I will protect your dreams from any harmful darkness that may enter, even if that darkness looks like me." loosening the last knot Luna backed away and gave a small warming smile. "I'm truly sorry for creating this monster in your mind, and want to make it up to thy. Does thou accept?"

Fluttershy rubbed her hooves a few times before looking back to the dark mare that frightened her so. Suddenly she didn't seem so scary in her mind, she felt.. almost like a close friend she's known all her life, and she soon felt safe. "Yes Luna, I would very much like a second chance for us both." Feeling super brave already Fluttershy walked up to the moon princess and gave her a hug.

All looking in utter shock, the gang smiled as Luna received her first in a century friend hug.

_'What is this feeling inside? A warm fuzzy one I cannot shake, have I felt this before? Sister is this what the magic of friendship truly is? I must say.. I like it.'_ Feeling an overgrown sense of joy Luna hugged the shy pony back harder. Seeing this smile on Luna's face, Twilight, Pinkie, Dash, Rarity and AJ joined together to give their princess of the night her first group hug.

_'SO MUCH LOVE!'_

* * *

"So you see Princess that's the whole story."

Celestia gave Twilight a stern blank stare before losing her composure and laughing, "I'm sorry Twilight, your stories are always very good. Hearing that my sister is learning just as fast as you about the lessons of friendship has made me very happy. I was not wrong to leave her in your care Twilight Sparkle, the lesson you both have learned has proven to me that time was not wasted."

Twilight smiled as her teacher filled her with good words about her progress, she just wished to do better. "Princess, I'm very glad so far has pleased you, but haven't I failed you? I was supposed to make sure Luna got a job and learned things from this exercise yet all I did was fool around. Am I a bad pony?" looking down at the carpet in failure the young unicorn couldn't stand letting down her teacher.

Seeing the hardship Twilight must have encountered from the experiment, Celestia pulled Twilight into a warm loving hug. "My most faithful student, you have done well. I would not have given you a task that you couldn't handle. You were merely told to help Princess Luna learn more about friendship and to teach her to live on her own. She may not have an official town job yet but you have proven to me that she has learned a lot about friendship since her short stay in Ponyville. I'm very proud of you Twilight, and I love you."

Smiling immediately Twilight nuzzled her mentor's chest, "I love you too, thank you for being the best Princess/teacher ever."

Princess Celestia couldn't help but blush a little at this before ruffling her student's mane with her hoof and walking away. "And a special thanks to you as well Twilight Sparkle, I learn more from you each day."

"Sister!" without a knock at the door, Luna flew in through the window only to land right on the Sun Princess herself.

"That is what I have learned from the Pink one! Hazah!" standing on top of her sister Luna gave the biggest smile Celestia has ever seen.

"Yes I shall personally thank her for THAT one." Celestia's annoyance quickly went away as fast as it arrived by her dearest sister. She looked so happy, so full of joy. Is this the same pony she was told almost killed herself a few nights back from depression? If friendship could do so much happiness for Luna then maybe just maybe it could work for her. _'If only..'_


End file.
